NEVER SAY NEVER
by valery1
Summary: Después de haber perdido al amor de su vida de la peor manera, Isabella Swan juro no enamorarse nunca mas, pero que pasara cuando conozca a alguien que se vuelve su mejor amigo y la ayuda a salir adelante?, que sucederá cuando él le confiese que se enamoro de ella? (Todos humanos)
1. DEPRESION

**CAPITULO 1 Depresión.**

**Bella Pov**

-Bella, cariño tienes que comer algo, por favor hace días no pruebas bocado, te vas a enfermar -dijo mi madre Renne entrando a mi habitación con el desayuno.

-Madre no tengo hambre, dejame dormir, yo... solo quiero dormir y ya nunca despertar -contesté escondiendome bajo las sabanas.

-Por favor hija, no digas eso, estamos muy preocupado por ti, necesitamos que comas algo -seguia insistiendo.

-Ya te dije que no mama, por favor vete que quiero estar sola -volví a decir. y escuche como se iba, por suerte no me costó tanto sacarla como otras veces.

A los 5 minutos escuche de nuevo a alguien entrar, ya estaba cansada de todo esto, queria que me dejen en paz, que nadie lo entendía?.

-Bella Hija, por favor, tienes que comer algo, estamos muy preocupado por ti -esta vez fue la voz de mi padre, Charlie.

-Gracias papa, pero no tengo hambre -respondi.

-Hija, no nos gusta verte así, ya va mas de 6 meses del accidente, tienes que superarlo y salir adelante no puedes seguir asi -continuó diciendo, mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Lo se papi, pero no puedo -dije abrazandolo- me duele aqui -puse mi mano en donde se encuentra el corazón -y mucho, porque me abandonó?, porque me dejo asi?,PORQUE LO HIZO? -de repente comencé a gritar -PORQUE SI PROMETIÓ QUE ESTARIA CONMIGO POR SIEMPRE! LO ODIO! LO ODIO! TE ODIO! PORQUE ME DEJASTE SI TE AMO TANTO! PORQUE?, PORQUE? - seguía gritando y llorando como una loca mientras mi padre me abrazaba y tambien lloraba.

-Shhh... Tranquila. Esta bien hija, llora si eso te va a hacer mejor, pero entiende que no podemos cambiar nada de lo que paso, que mas quisiera yo, que no daria para evitarte este sufrimiento, pero eres una mujer fuerte y vas a salir adelante, se que lo harás, somos tu familia y te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, pero tambien necesitamos que nos dejes ayudarte -dijo el acariciandome y acostándome en la cama.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida, despues de no se cuanto tiempo escuche unos golpes en la puerta que me despertó.

-Bells aqui te traigo tu sandwich favorito con un jugo de naranja de merienda -dijo mi hermano Emmett entrando despacio y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

-Gracias Emm, pero no tengo hambre -le dije aún con los ojos cerrados, asi era todos los dias, alguien entraba a cada hora para intentar hacerme comer algo, pero en realidad yo no queria nada, no desde aquel terrible día, desde entonces queria estar sola, queria morirme para asi irme con el amor de mi vida. De solo acordarme las lagrimas volvían a salir.

-Isabella ya me estoy cansando de todo esto -dijo el en tono serio- se lo que intentas hacer y no me parece, se que te estas dejando morir y no lo voy a permitir, ya tuviste varios meses para tu duelo, si no empiezas a comer y salir por lo menos de esta habitación te voy a internar, me escuchaste, ya hable con nuestros padres y estan de acuerdo -termino diciendo, la verdad a mi poco y nada me importaba que hicieran conmigo, no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo.

-Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa, solo dejenme en paz -le dije.

-Bella, por favor -dijo sentandose a mi lado- al menos hazlo por Renne y Charlie que estan preocupados, no seas egoísta -dijo mas calmado y con una carita con la que siempre conseguia lo que queria. Mierda!

-Esta bien Emm, pero solo si tu tambien meriendas conmigo -le dije rindiendome.

-Ok. Ahora vuelvo -dijo y salio, a buscar algo que comer seguro, y asi era, a los pocos minutos entro con un charola que tenia exactamente lo mismo que el mio, se senté en la cama y comenzamos a comer, a decir verdad estuvo bien, mi hermano sabe como levantarle el animo a cualquiera y yo solo me deje llevar ya que su discurso logro trabajar mi culpa.

-Bells, tengo algo que contarte -dijo poniendose serio otra vez - yo.. mmm... Me voy a casar con Rose! -soltó de una.

-Oh... Emm eso es genial, felicidades! me alegro mucho por ustedes -dije abrazandolo, de verdad estaba feliz por ellos, no se porque estaba dando tantas vueltas para decirmelo, sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ya que llevan juntos casi tres años, Rose es una de mis mejores amigas junto con su hermana Alice las conocí a ambas en la Universidad, si, las tres estudiamos para ser diseñadoras, nos gustaba mucho todo lo relacionado con la moda y hasta abrimos un local entre las tres aunque a Rose le falte un a o para recibirse. Alice fue mi compañera de cuarto y un año despues tambien lo fue Rose. Alice es morocha, tiene ojos verdes, la piel blanca y no es muy alta, Rose en cambios es un poquito mas alta que Alice aunque sea menor que ésta, tambien con ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto. Eso fue una de las cosas que dejo loco a mi hermano el día que lo conoció cuando fue a visitarme a la universidad Alice y Rosalie Cullen son hijos de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, ella es una reconocida diseñadora de interiores y él un importante y tambien reconocido médico, por lo que se tambien tienen un hijo varon, al que nunca vi, porque se fue no se donde a estudiar medicina como su padre, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre en este momento.

-Que estan celebrando y porque no me invitaron? -pregunto mi hermano Jassper quien entro haciendose el enojado porque no lo invitamos, a decir verdad, no sabia que habia vuelto, el era uno de los socios de un lujoso hotel en New York y vivia alla, por ende casi nunca lo veiamos, aunque debo admitir que desde que "caí en la depresion" venia mas de seguido.

-Hey Jass, me alegra verte -dije corriendo y abrazandolo efusivamente, pasar la tarde con Emm si que me levanto el animo.

-A mi tambien me alegra verte peque -dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Bueno y me van a decir que festejan o que? -dijo despues de saludar a Emmett.

-Es que le estaba contando a Bella que me caso con Rose -dijo el con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bueno hermano, te felicito -dijo Jass abrazando nuevamente a Emmett.

Y ahi estuvimos en mi cuarto, los tres hablando un rato, como cuando eramos mas chicos, hasta que llego mi madre y dijo que faltaba una hora para servir la cena, motivo por el cual mis hermanos fueron a darse un baño y cambiarse para luego bajar, como me sentia mejor decidi bajar tambien, mi madre casi llora de felicidad cuando dije que iba a cenar con ellos. Me di un baño, me puse lo primero que encontre y baje. La comida estaba riquisima, me servi dos veces mientras todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos, que podia decir, pasar tanto tiempo sin comer me estaba pasando factura. Mientras cenabamos Emmett les conto a nuestros padres la buena noticia, todos lo felicitamos de nuevo y dijo que el sabado iban a dar una cena para anunciar su compromiso. Terminamos de cenar y subi a mi habitación, busque mi mp3 y me tire en la cama a escuchar musica, cosa que no debi hacer ya que comenzó a sonar nuestra canción favorita, y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, ese CD me lo había regalado él en mi último cumpleaños, camine hacia la ventana y ahi estaba la luna, hoy no estaba nublado eso era algo raro en Forks, porque siempre hacia frio y llovia continuamente.

Te extraño -pensé mirandola- te necesito, porque me dejaste sola?, ya no puedo seguir asi, te amo y quiero irme contigo, hare lo que sea para verte pronto - no podia dejar de llorar. En ese momento senti que alguien tocaba mi hombro, me sobresalté un poco.

-Lo siento hija, estas bien? -dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Si ma, estoy bien, es solo que lo extraño mucho -dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Lo se hija, pero es hora de que salgas adelante, piensa que a Micke no le gustaria verte asi. Tienes que superarlo, veras que pronto conoceras a alguien de quien te enamores y volveras a sonreir y ser feliz.

-No! Eso nunca, no volvere a enamorarme jamas, no quiero vovler a sufrir -dije.

-Nunca digas nunca cariño, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, pero bueno, Ven, bajemos que tus hermanos fueron por unas pelis y helado -dijo llevandome hasta abajo.

Comimos helado mientras mirabamos una peli y me quedé dormida en la segunda, no se como llegue a mi habitacion.


	2. INTENTANDO SALIR ADELANTE

**Capitulo 2 Intentando salir adelante**

**Bella pov**

Unas risitas y sacudidas me despertaron.

-Vamos dormilona, despierta que tenemos que ir de compras -dijo Alice emocionada.

-Buenos dias para ti tambien Al -dije tapandome con las sabanas.

-Vamos Bells, somos las damas de honor, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ropas que diseñar, cosas que comprar, ademas tenemos que ver nuestra vestimenta de la cena del sabado -continuo.

-No gracias Alice, no tengo ganas, vayan ustedes -dije sin ganas.

-Isabella Merie Swan! No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, Rose es tu mejor amiga y debemos ayudarla en el dia mas importante de su vida, no crees? se pondra furiosa cuando se entere lo que dijiste y se lo diré si no te preparas de una maldita vez -dijo furiosa sacandome de la cama y llevandome al baño.

Contra Alice nadie puede y ya la hice enojar asi que no objete en ningún momento. Cuando sali tenia ropa sobre mi cama.

-Alice, no tengo ganas de salir -le dije.

-Bella por favor, algun dia tienes que hacerlo y ese dia es hoy, vistete y baja que el desayuno ya esta y Rose nos espera abajo -dijo eso y salio.

sin muchas ganas me vesti y baje. Y ahi estaban todos desayunando.

-Buenos dias -dije.

-Buenos dias -respondieron todos.

-Come algo mi niña -dijo mi madre poniendo delante de mi un plato con frutas y un vaso con jugo de naranjas.  
Desayunamos y luego fuimos en el auto de Alice hasta el Shopping. Hacía mucho no salia, seis meses para ser exactos, despues del accidente estuve cuatro meses en coma y cuando desperte desee nunca haberlo hecho despues de haberme enterado de que habia perdido a dos personas muy importantes para mi.

-Bella que quieres ponerte en la cena del sabado? -pregunto Alice Trayendome a la realidad.

-Es que no se Alice, un vestido supongo -dije sin emocion.

-Isabella Swan, me voy a casar en 3 meses asi que no creo que es mucho pedir un poco mas de emocion y felicidad, por favor, eres una de las damas de honor -dijo Rose un poco triste.

-Esta bien, lo siento. Entremos a esta tienda -dije para distraerlas un rato, no queria hacer sentir mal a Rose.

-Bien, pruebate este, este y este -dijo Alice tendiendome tres vestidos, el primero era color crema, strapless que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Mmmm.. chicas creo que este le quedara mejor a Alice -dije saliendo del vestidor.

-Si, puede ser -dijo Rose- Alice pruebate ese -dijo empujandola al mismo vestidor que yo -gesto que hizo que Alice y yo rieramos.

Me saque el vestido y se lo di, mientras me ponia otro color violeta, que tenia detalles bordados en plata, Alice salio a mostrarle el vestido a Rose. El vestido violeta me quedaba un poco grande asi que ni siquiera se lo mostre a las chicas ya que de seguro aprovecharian para darme un sermón porque no comia. El último era un azul klein con flores blancas en los bordes, llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y se ataba atras en el cuello. Me gusto como me quedaba, se lo mostre a las chicas.

-Wow Bella, ese te queda genial -dijo Alice- definitivamente lo usaras en la cena.

-Si Bells, te queda perfecto -dijo Rose- y tu usaras el de color crema -le dijo a Alice.

-Si mi capitana -dijo Alice asiendo un gesto militar. Lo que nos hizo reir a las tres.

-Mmmm... Bueno, yo creo que me quedare con este -dijo Rose mostrandonos uno de color rojo.

-Muy bien, pruebatelo -le dije. A los pocos minutos salio y se veia espectacular.

-Si. Definitivamente debes usar ese. -dijo Alice.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dije.

-Bueno, ahora vamos por las sandalias -dijo Al.

Despues de que terminamos de comprar todo, Rose dijo que queria ir a tomar algo asi que fuimos por unos jugos.

-Bella sabes si Jassper tiene novia o algo asi? -preguntó discimuladamente Alice.

-La verdad que no se Alice, hace mucho que no hablo con él. Porque? -pregunte curiosa.

-Es que a Al le gusta tu hermano -dijo Rose mandandola al frente y Al se quedo roja de verguenza.

-CALLATE ROSE! -dijo ella algo avergonzada- es que estaba pensando en que él podria ser mi pareja a la hora de entrar a la iglesia -terminó diciendo.

-Que? -pregunte algo confundida.

-Veras Bells, tu entraras con Edward, Leah con Jacob y pense que yo podria hacerlo con Jasper ya que el tambien sera el padrino no te parece? -dijo explicandome detenidamente.

-Edward? Quien es Edward? -pregunte- con respecto a lo de Jass puede ser, si quieres te lo averiguo -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Jaja! Ok Bella, en serio donde tienes la cabeza? -pregunto Rose algo enojada- Edward es mi hermano tonta, que no te acuerdas?

-Oh, lo siento chicas es que no lo conozco y no recordaba su nombre -dije.

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes lo conoceras en la cena, ademas los 8 tomaremos clases de baile para la boda -dijo divertida.

-Que? Baile? Estas loca? sabes que no se bailar -dije.

-Justamente por eso empezaremos la semana que viene y tendras casi tres meses para aprender -dijo Rose.

-Ok. Esta bien -dije rindiendome.

-Bella hay algo que queremos mostrarte y para ello necesitamos que vayas mañana a la oficina, por favor -dijo Alice con cautela.

-No se chicas, no tengo muchas ganas -dije, aun no salia del todo de mi depresion.

-Por favor Bellita -dijo Rose con una carita tierna.

-Ok. OK, mañana ire -dije rindiendome otra vez.

-Bella, mama te invito a almorzar, asi que vamos -dijo Alice.

En el camino fuimos hablando de los preparativos de la boda y de como iba a ser los vestidos que obviamente diseñariamos nosotras. Cuando llegamos Esme nos atendio.

-Hola Isabella, como estas? -dijo dirigiendose a mi y dandome un abrazo y un beso.

-Hola señora Cullen, bien gracias y usted? -pregunte algo timida ya que conocia a los señores Cullen pero no habiamos hablado mucho.

-Bien hija, pero llamame Esme, por favor, no soy tan vieja -dijo sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la gran casa.

-Esta bien seño... Esme, pero solo si tu me llamas Bella -le dije tambien sonriendo.

-Ok. Es un trato -dijo.

Llegando a la sala pude ver que ahi estaban mi madre y Leah, la prima de Rose y Alice.

-Hola chicas,como les fue? -pregunto mi madre saludandonos con un beso a todas. Despues saludamos a Leah que tambien es una dama de honor. Ella tiene ojos negros, tampoco es muy alta, cabellos castaños, es psicóloga y trabaja en la misma clinica que su tío Carlisle y mi hermano Emmett. Almorzamos mientras contamos donde fuimos y luego les mostramos los vestidos. Renné , Esme y Leah quedaron de ir mañana a comprar los suyos. Cuando ya se hizo tarde con mi madre nos despedimos y fuimos a casa en su auto.

-Te divertiste con las chicas? -preguntó en el camino.

-Si madre, la he pasado bien -dije sonriendole.

-Me alegra mucho hija, ya era hora de que salieras de nuevo -dijo seria.

-Lo se mama, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, intentare cambiar pero necesito que me tengan paciencia, no es facil para mi, aún me duele lo que paso -dije comenzando a llorar otra vez.

-Esta bien hija, no te preocupes, con que lo intentes es suficiente por ahora, se que es dificil pero vas a salir adelante y vas a encontrar a otra persona que te ame y a la que vas a amar y seran felices, ya vas a ver. -dijo tambien con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama ya te dije que no estoy segura de poder volver a amar de nuevo, creo que jamas lo haré -pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento -dije y baje del auto ya que habiamos llegado. Y ella ya no dijo nada mas. Subi a darme un baño, baje por algo de tomar y vi que mis hermanos estaban mirando tele asi que me sente a mirar con ellos.

-Jass tienes novia o estas saliendo con alguien? -pregunte.

-Jaja! A que viene esa pregunta Bells? No. No tengo novia ni salgo con nadie, tenia a alguien en New York, pero ya terminamos -dijo algo triste. En eso suena el cel de Emmett y este se va a otro lado a atender.

-Ah pasa que Alice queria preguntarte si querias ser su pareja para la entrada de la iglesia y para las clases de baile -dije.

-Alice? En serio Alice quiere eso? -pregunto con una sonrisa boba.

-Si, creo que le gustas -dije riendome de sus expresiones.

-A Jass tambien le gusta Alice -dijo Emm que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Jass se quedo rojo de la verguenza.

-Jaja! Bueno, entonces le dire que si quieres -dije sacando mi celular.

-Un momento Bella -dijo Emm- me llamo Rose preguntando si quieren ir a cenar?

-Quienes irian? -pregunte no muy convencida.

-Mmmm... Pues Alice, Leah, Jacob, Rose, Yo y ustedes -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo me apunto! -dijo Jass y subio a su habitacion a arreglarse supongo.

-Mmmm... No se Emm... Todos van a estar en pareja, no me sentiria muy cómoda -dije mientras un lagrima caía- preferiria quedarme, tal vez otro dia -termine con una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos.

-Como quieras Bells, pero somos tu familia, jamas hariamos nada para que te sintieras mal o incómoda, y si ese es tu miedo no te preocupes -dijo abrazandome.

-Gracias hermanito, lo se, pero de verdad prefiero quedarme, -otro dia ire.

-Esta bien -dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla- ahora voy a subir a cambiarme -se dirigió a las escaleras.

Esta bien, que se diviertan y saludos a los chicos -dije y me quede mirando la tele un rato mas, despues de que los chicos se fueron subi a mi habitación, estaba cansada asi que me acoste y me quedé dormida.


	3. DEBO INTENTARLO POR ELLOS

**CAPITULO 3 Debo hacerlo por ellos.**

**Bella pov**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertado, eran las 6:30, me di un baño, me puse un vestido negro que iba hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, unas sandalias, tambien negra, me maquille, deje mi cabello suelto y baje, mis padres estaban desayunando y se sorprendieron al verme.

-Hija estas bien? -pregunto mi padre.

-Si, estoy bien -les dije sonriendoles.

-A donde vas tan linda y tan temprano? -dijo mi madre mientras ponia en la mesa un plato con frutas y un vaso de jugo.

-A la oficina, es que las chicas quieren mostrarme algo -dije.

-Que bueno que vuelvas a trabajar hija, eso te va a hacer muy bien -dijo Charlie.

-Quieres que te lleve? -pregunto mi mama.

-No. Gracias pero ire en mi auto -dije, hace mucho que no lo usaba tenia un chevy camaro azul, regalo de mis padres por mi graduacion.

-Bueno, ya me voy -dije saliendo. Cuando llegue las chicas ya estaban ahi.

-Buenos dias -dije.

-Buenos dias -dijeron ambas saludandome con un beso.

-La coleccion primavera - verano esta casi terminada -dijo Rose- la semana que viene haremos un desfile para mostrarlos. Aqui estan los modelos -siguió mientras Alice me daba una carpeta- se hará, sin ser este viernes el proximo, ya alquilamos el lugar, las invitaciones estan hechas, hay que pedirle a alguien que las busque y luego hay que enviarlas y tambien hay que avisarle a la prensa.

-Quisieramos que te encargaras de eso mientras Alice y yo Viajamos a New York por unas tela que necesitamos para unos vestidos que nos faltan.

-Crees que puedas hacerlo? -pregunto Rose.

-Jaja! Claro que si. No se preocupen yo me encargo -dije mirando las carpetas, todo se veia muy hermoso, debido a lo del accidente yo no participe esta vez, pero despues de todo lo que me dijo Rose me volvieron las ganas de trabajar.

-Cuando se irian? -pregunte.

-Saldremos hoy y volveriamos el viernes despues del mediodía -dijo Alice - Mmm.. Bella nos hace falta un vestido para completar la colección, podrías encargarte tambien de eso? -pregunto.

-Mmmm... Si, Creo que si -dije- intentare terminarlo para el viernes asi tenemos mas tiempo para confeccionarlo.

-Hay que bueno, volvio Bella! -grito Alice y nos reimos las tres.

-Jaja! Ok. Voy a mi oficina -dije saliendo.

-Cuando entre estaba todo exactamente como hace 6 meses, en mi escritorio estaba una foto mia con Micke, otra vez las lagrimas amenazaban con aparcer, pero esta vez no lo permitiria. Tome el telefono y pedi que viniera mi secretaria, en realidad era secretaria de las tres. Me levante y puse la foto en un estante que tenia a mi derecha.

-si señorita Swan, que necesita? - dijo Angela entrando.

-Por favor,no me digas asi, soy Bella para ti tambien -le dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien, que necesitas Bella -dijo tambien sonriendo.

-Mira Angie necesito que mandes a alguien a retirar las invitaciones para el desfile, Rose me dijo que ya estaban, cuando ya las tengas tambien traéme la lista de invitados asi completo los sobres para luego enviarlas.

-Esta bien, se le ofrece algo mas? -pregunto.

-No eso es todo por ahora -dije y salio. Saque unas hojas y lapices para comenzar con los bozetos del vestido, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi solo fui conciente de unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante -dije. Era Alice.

-Bella ya vamonos a almorzar, tenemos reservación -dijo sacandome- vas a tener que ir en tu auto ya que despues de almorzar nosotras iremos a casa a armar todo para viajar.

-Esta bien Alice, nos vemos alla -dije yendo hacia mi auto. Almorzamos, las chicas se fueron a su casa y yo volvi a la oficina eran casi las 19 y tenia cientos de papeles en el suelo, ninguno terminaba de gustarme. Estaba cansada asi que decidi dejarlo para mañana y me fui a mi casa llegue, me di un baño y baje por un jugo tenia mucha sed, al parecer no habia nadie asi que volvi a mi habitacion , me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida.

-Hija estas bien? -la voz de mi madre me desperto- mmm... La cena ya esta, bajas a cenar con nosotros? -pregunto, yo solo asentí .

Fui al baño, baje y cenamos. Emmett y Jassper estaban algo triste por el viaje de la chicas, asi que fueron a sus habitaciones enseguida. Yo tambien subi y como no tenia sueño segui con el diseño del vestido despues de unos intentos hubo uno que me gusto como habia quedado la parte del busto era de seda negra, se ataba atras en el cuello, la base tambien era de seda negra que iba un poco mas abajo de los muslos, encima de este habia una tela con estampado de flores en diferente colores, el fondo tambien era negro, esta tela iba hasta la rodilla y bajaba en un pico adelante y atras, por debajo de los senos pasaba una cinta bebe en un moño tambien de color negro que dejaba caer las puntas en frente. Quede satisfecha y cansada asi que me fui a acostar quedandome dormida en cuanto toque la cama.


	4. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 4 Primer encuentro**

**Hola. Aquí dejo el cuarto capitulo y se lo dedico a Kriss21 , espero te guste, gracias por tu comentario.**

Bella POV

El jueves me desperté con el sonido del despertador, después de bañarme, arreglarme y desayunar salí hacia la oficina. En cuanto llegué Angela entro detrás de mi.

-Buenos días Bella, aquí están las invitaciones y la lista de invitados -dijo poniendo una caja sobre el escritorio.

-Buen día Angie, gracias, te parece si tomamos un café mientras hacemos esto? -dije, ella solo asintió y salió. Estuvimos casi toda la mañana escribiendo en los sobres y organizando todo, cuando al fin terminamos eran las 13hs así que invité a Angela a almorzar. Fuimos a mi restaurante favorito, almorzamos y volvimos la trabajo.

-Angela, por favor busca a alguien que pueda llevar las invitaciones -le dije antes de entrar a mi oficina, en eso suena mi celular, era Alice.

-Hola Bella, cómo estas? Cómo esta todo por ahí? -pregunto.

-Hola Al, estoy bien, todo está bien, las invitaciones ya están siendo enviadas y ya termine el diseño del vestido que querían -dije sonriendo.

-En serio Bella? -dijo emocionada- eso es fantástico, nosotras ya conseguimos todo lo que necesitábamos y estamos listas para regresar.

-Oh que bueno, me alegro, nos vemos mañana entonces? -pregunté.

-Si Bella nos vemos mañana. Besos. Cuídate -dijo despidiéndose.

-Gracias, ustedes también, saludos a Rose, nos vemos -dije y colgué.

Estaba algo inspirada asé que comencé a dibujar unos trajes de baño, era un proyecto que tenía desde hace tiempo y quería comentarles a las chicas.

-Bella si no necesitas nada mas me voy a retirar -dijo Angela. Mire la hora y eran las 19:10

-Esta bien Angela te puedes retirar, no me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, saldré contigo -dije tomando mi cartera. Llegué a mi casa y mis hermanos estaban mirando un partido de baseboll, me di una larga ducha y baje, cenamos y luego me fui a dormir.

El sonido de mi celular fue esta vez quien me desperté, era Leah y preguntó si podía pasar por mi oficina para hablar sobre los vestidos de dama de Honor. Le dije que si, que no habría problema. Después de arreglarme y desayunar fui a la oficina. Llegue y lo que hice fue enviar las invitaciones por mail a la prensa para lo del desfile, cuando termine entro Angela avisándome que ya había llegado Leah.

-Buen día Bella, como estás? -dijo saludándome.

-Buen día Leah, estoy bien gracias, y tú? -pregunté.

-Yo bien también acá, con ganas de ver lo del vestido -dijo emocionada.

-Muy bien aquí Rose me dejo unos bosquejos, van a ser de color lavanda y cada una podemos elegir un diseño diferente -le dije mostrándole los dibujos que me habían dejado las chicas. Y as estuvimos toda la mañana, Leah ten a pensado mas o menos lo que quería as que fue mas fácil diseñarlo, después de un rato despedí a Leah y cuando volví a mi oficina sono mi celular, era Rose.

-Hola Bella, como estás? Ya estamos en casa y te invitamos a almorzar, ven que te esperamos -dijo.

-Hola Rose, estoy bien, bueno ahora salgo para allá -dicho esto colgué y sal , le avise a Angela que a la tarde no vendría que cualquier cosa me avise al cel. Llegué a la casa de los Cullen y ah tambien estaban Esme, Renné y Leah almorzamos, mientras las chicas nos contaban todo del viaje, despues vimos las telas y decidimos llevarlas a la oficina, y nos entretuvimos un buen rato, como fui con ellas en el auto de Alice tuve que volver a su casa para buscar el mio, era bastante tarde cuando llegamos y Esme me invitó a cenar, despues las chicas quisieron mirar una peli asi que despues de eso insistieron en que me quede a dormir, les dije que no ya que Leah tambien se quedaba y no habia mucho lugar, pero ellas practicamente me obligaron a quedarme asi que no me quedo otra.

-Dormiras en la habitación de Edward -dijo Alice.

-No, no puedo hacer eso, se va a enojar cuando venga y vea una usurpadora en su cuarto -dije.

-Jaja! No te procupes Bella, él llega mañana al mediodía, para eso ya vas a estar despierta -dijo Esme.

-Pero es que ni siquiera tengo ropa de dormir -dije.

-Hay Bellita, deja de dar vueltas te prestamos algo o duerme en ropa interior que es mas cómodo asi -dijo Rose arrastrandome hacia lo que supongo era la habitación de su hermano.

-Ok, esta bien, dormire en ropa interior y no quiero que me molesten ni me hagan bromas -dije cerrando la puerta. La habitación era muy bonita, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul y algunos detalles en blanco, la cama era enorme, tenia un estante llenos de Cds de música, una gran colección a decir verdad,  
tambien tenía un equipo de música, decidí que antes de acostarme me daría un baño, luego me acosté.

Me desperté cuando escuche como la puerta se abría, seguro eran las chicas queriendo hacerme una broma, escuche como los pasos se dirigían al baño, esta vez no dejar a que me asustaran como la ultima vez, aun recuerdo como entraron gritando que habia fuego, que debiamos salir de la casa, yo empece a gritar como loca mientras corria hasta que me di cuenta de que era mentira y de como todos estaban en el piso riendose de mi. Escuche como salia del baño y fue ahi que decidi entrar en accion.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -grite saltando de la cama- AUXILIO! AUXILIO! -seguia gritando tratando de no reirme.

-Tranquila. Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño -dijo una voz angelical.

Oh. Oh. Pense. No era la voz de ninguna de las chicas ni de Carlisle, entonces quien mas podría ser? Cuando prendió la luz me quedé en shock, ahi esta un hombre que parecia un modelo, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellos color bronce y solo traia la parte de abajo de su ropa de dormir, se notaba que hacia ejercicios porque sus musculos y abdominales estaban marcados, sin duda era un angel.

-Bella que sucede? Estas bien? -dijo Alice entrando seguida de Rose.

-Edward! -grito mientras corria a abrazar al extraño que al parecer era su hermano.

**Al fin se conocen! Jaja! Se que hay errores en los primeros 3 capi, intentar arreglarlos pronto... Bueno, les cuento que en el proximo capítulo habrá un pov Edward. Gracias y hasta la proxima.**


	5. REGALO DE BIENVENIDA?

**CAPITULO 5 Regalo de bienvenida?**

**Hola chicas. Como estan? Aqui le dejo un capi, espero les guste. Este va dedicado a Kriss21, Naye15 y lexa0619. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

Bella POV

-Edward que haces aqui? -pregunto confundida.

-Mmmm.. Bueno creo esta es mi habitación y queria dormir un poco, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me encontré con esta señorita en mi cama y en ropa interior -dijo mirandome divertido- gracias por este regalo de bienvenida -dijo abrazando a Alice.

Mientras yo estaba roja de la verguenza, habia olvidado que estaba en ropa interior y comencé a vestirme rapidamente.

-Jaja! Tonto, Bella no es un regalo -dijo Al golpeandolo en la cabeza- es que era muy tarde para que se fuera a su casa y como tu no habias llegado pensamos que podria dormir aqui.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya -dije tomando mis cosas.

-Bella estas loca? son las 4 de la madrugada-dijo Rose.

-Eh si, no te preocupes, puedes dormir aqui que yo dormire en el sillón -dijo Edward, saliendo de la habitacion con Alice y Rose siguiendole. Me volví a acostar esta vez vestida, y no pude dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en Edward y lo que habia pasado, me sentia avergonzada. Cuando mire la hora eran las 6 asi que fui y me di una ducha, me erregle un poco y comencé a arreglar la cama cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante -dije y me sorprendí al ver que era Edward el que entraba.

-Buen día, lamento molestarte solo quiero sacar mi ropa -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eh. Buen día -dije algo nerviosa- no te preocupes, esta es tu habitación, yo igual ya me voy -dije.

-Y como te llamas? -pregunto sonriendo mientras busacaba en el placard.

-Soy Isabella Swan - dije tambien sonriendo, no se porque estaba tan nerviosa.

-Bueno Isabella, como sabras soy Edward, el hermano de Rose y Ali. Lamento haberte asustado anoche -dijo algo serio.

-Esta bien. No te preocupes, disculpame tú por ocupar tu habitacion sin permiso -dije bajando la cabeza.

-Jaja! No hay problema, puedes ocuparla las veces que quieras -dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al baño. Yo solo me sonrojé y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Baje a la cocina y ahi estaban todos desayunando.

-Buenos días -dije.

-Buenos días -dijeron todos juntos.

-Como estas Bella? Pudiste dormir algo? -pregunto Carlisle divertido- escuche que tuviste una visita nocturna -dijo sonriendo y sin quitar su vista del periódico. Me ruborice automáticamente.

-Emmm. Si. Dormí algo -dije sentandome mientras Esme me daba un plato con frutas y un vaso con jugo, y sonreia como todos.

-Buenos días familia -dijo Edward entrando a la cocina y sentandose a mi lado.

-Buenos días -dijeron todos y como a mi, Esme le dio un plato de frutas y jugo.

No se porque pero tenerlo cerca me ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya -dije levantandome de la silla.

-Ok -dijo ALice- cambiate y en 1 hora pasamos por ti para ir al Spa -sonreia.

-Esta bien -dije- nos vemos luego -gracias por todo Esme, le di un beso.

-No hay de que cariño, vuelve pronto -dijo abrazandome. Yo salí de la casa, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa.

**Edward Pov**

-Señor, Señor -sentí a alguien llamándome y sacudiéndome para que me despertara, era la azafata -disculpe pero tiene que ponerse el cinturón, ya estamos por aterrizar -dijo amablemente.

-Esta bien, gracias -le contesté. Mire la hora y eran casi las 3 de la mañana, mi familia no me espera a esta hora, segun ellos llegaria despues del mediodía pero como termine antes con todos mis compromisos decidí viajar antes. Estaba ansioso, hacia mucho que no los veía y los extrañaba con locura, desde que fui a la universidad los veía muy poco, pero ahora que me habia recibido decidi que podria volver a Forks y trabajar en la clínica con mi padre. Se lo plantearia a ver si queria, lo que era mas seguro que si, ya que a l como a mi mama no le gustaba que estubiera tan lejos. Tambien estaba contento con la noticia que me dio Rose de que se casaba con Emmett Swan, lo conocia muy poco pero la veces que lo vi se le veia en los ojos que estaba enamorado de mi hermana y ella de él. Me llamó dándome la noticia y pidiendome que viniera este fin de semana ya que realizarian una cena para anunciar su compromiso y bueno... aqui estoy.  
Tomé mis bolsos y me subi a un taxi, cuando llegue a casa eran como las 4, no queria despertar a nadie asi que en silencio subi a mi habitacion y fui al baño, me puse la parte de abajo del pijama y cuando sali del baño realmente me asuste y sorprendí al mismo tiempo.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH -grito alguien saliendo de mi cama- AUXILIO! AUXILIO! -continuo gritando.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño -dije mientras iba hacia el interruptor para enceder la luz y cuando lo hice me quedé en shock, parada junto a mi cama estaba la mas hermosa de las mujeres, piel blanca, cabellos oscuros, ojos color chocolate y lo que mas me sorprendi es que estaba en ropa interior y no tenia idea del porque.

-Bella que sucede? Estas bien? -dijo Alice entrando seguida de Rose.

-Edward! -grito mientras corria a abrazarme.

-Edward que haces aqui? -pregunto confundida.

-Mmmm.. Bueno creo esta es mi habitación y queria dormir un poco, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me encontré con esta señorita en mi cama y en ropa interior -dije mirando divertido a la extra a que seguia junto a mi cama sin moverse ni decir nada- gracias por este regalo de bienvenida -dije sonriendo como tonto y abrazando a Alice. De pronto note que comenzo a vestirse rapidamente.

-Jaja! Tonto, Bella no es un regalo -dijo Al golpeandome en la cabeza- es que era muy tarde para que se fuera a su casa y como tu no habias llegado pensamos que podria dormir aqui.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo ella tomando sus cosas.

-Bella estas loca? son las 4 de la madrugada-dijo Rose.

-Eh si, no te preocupes, puedes dormir aqui que yo dormire en el sillón -dije sonriendo y saliendo de la habitacion con Alice y Rose siguiendome.

-Que tonto eres -dijo Rose en el pasillo dandome un abrazo- porque no nos dijiste que venias? así te buscabamos al aeropuerto -termino diciendo.

-Es que queria darles una sorpresa -dije mientras Alice iba por una almohada y mantas para que durmiera en el sillon ya que la habitacion de huespedes estaba ocupada. Aunque debo admitir que la sorpresa me la lleve yo -dije sonriendo. Lastima que no era mi regalo de bienvenida -dije haciendo un puchero que provoco que mis hermanas y yo rieramos a carcajadas.

-La verdad que eres tonto hermano -dijo Alice- como crees que te ibamos a regalar a Bella? Y mas en el estado en el que esta.

-Lamento decirte que ella no esta disponble y no lo estara por mucho tiempo -dijo Rose. Me quede confundido.

-Porque lo dicen? -pregunte curioso.

-No seas chusma y ya duermete -dijo Alice dirigiendose a las escaleras seguida de Rose. Me quedé pensando un rato en las palabras de mi hermana, que queria decir con eso de que no esta disponible ni lo estara, sera que tiene novio? estara casada? bueno ya lo averiguaria, porque la verdad me gusto y mucho. Lentamente me fui quedando dormido. Me desperté cuando escuche risas y pasos que venian de las escaleras, eran mis hermanas.

-Bueno días -dijeron ambas.

-Buenos días -dije aun medio dormido. Mire la hora y eran las 6:30, rode los ojos, todavia tenia sueño, pero ya no iba a poder dormir, en eso escuche mas pasos provenientes de las escaleras.

-Edwrad? -pregunto confundido mi padre quien venia tomado de la mado de mi madre, se veían tan tiernos.

-Hola papa, mama -dije abrazandolos a los dos.

-Cuando llegaste? -pregunté mi madre mirando el sillon.

-Llego a eso de las cuatro de la mañana -dijo Rose mientras reia.

-Si, Y asusto bella -dijo Alice tambien riendo.

-Ah. Por eso eran los gritos que escuchamos anoche? -pregunto Carlisle que ahora tambien reia.

-Creimos que las chicas estaban molestandola de nuevo, como la otra vez, por eso no nos levantamos -dijo Esme divertida.

-Si. Debieron ver al tonto este viendola en ropa interior -dijo Rose quien reia aun mas.

-Se la caia la baba -dijo Alice- penso que era su regalo de bienvenida, hasta me abrazo y me agradecio -continuo mientras todos reiamos mas fuerte- su cara era muy graciosa y la desilusion cuando le dijimos que no era un regalo no tenia precio -termino diciendo.

-Bueno ya basta de burlarse de mi -dije haciendome el ofendido, -ire a vestirme- subi las escaleras y escuche como seguian riendose. Llegue a mi habitación y golpee a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo y vi como se sorprendio al verme.

-Buen día, lamento molestarte solo quiero sacar mi ropa -dije sonriendo.

-Eh. Buen día -dijo algo nerviosa- no te preocupes, esta es tu habitacion, yo igual ya me voy -dijo.

-Emmm.. Y como te llamas? -pregunte ya que en realidad no sabia su nombre.

-Soy Isabella Swan - dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno Isabella, como sabras soy Edward, el hermano de Rose y Ali. Lamento haberte asustado anoche -dije serio.

-Esta bien. No te preocupes, disculpame tu por ocupar tu habitacion sin permiso -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Jaja! No hay problema, puedes ocuparla las veces que quieras -dije sonriendo mientras entraba al baño. Escuche como salia de la habitación

**Se que por ahi no avanzó mucho la historia, pero crei que era bueno ver el punto de vista de Edward. Espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Besotes.**

**También tengo una página en face, donde subiré actualizaciones, le dejo el link www facebook com /fansdecrepusculo (sin espacios y con puntos)**


	6. RECUERDOS

**HOLA. COMO EST N? ESPERO QUE BIEN. AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI. ESPERO LES GUSTE. GRACIAS A Kriss21, Naye15, lexa0619 Y joiitahlaloquii QUE SE ANIMO A COMENTAR.. GRACIAS DE VERDAD..**

**CAPITULO 6 Recuerdos**

**Edward POV**

Me vestí y baje, estaban todos en la cocina.

-Buenos días familia -dije entrando y sentándome cerca de Isabella.

-Buenos días -dijeron todos mientras Esme me dio un plato de frutas y jugo.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo Isabella levantándose de la silla.

-Ok -dijo ALice- cámbiate y en 1 hora pasamos por ti para ir al Spa -sonreía.

-Esta bien -dijo- nos vemos luego -gracias por todo Esme, le dio un beso.

-No hay de que cariño, vuelve pronto -dijo mi madre abrazándola. Y salio.

-Bueno hermanito, te compramos un traje para que lo uses esta noche, esta en tu habitación, la cena es a las 20 y la vamos a hacer aquí en la casa, -dijo Rose- seras la pareja de Bella en la entrada a la iglesia y también tomaras las clases de baile con ella. Pero desde ya te digo que no malinterpretes las cosas, no la molestes ni la confundas y sobre todo no la lastimes escuchaste? -pregunto ahora seria. Yo no entendía de que estaba hablando. La mire confundido.

-Si Ed, ella no esta muy bien desde lo del accidente asi que es mejor que no la molestes, nos costo mucho hacer que salga de su cama esta semana -dijo Alice cariñosamente.

-Accidente? Que accidente -pregunte?

-Pues, hace seis meses Bella tuvo un accidente en el que perdió a su prometido Micke y a su...

-Alice, no seas metida, creo que eso es cosa de Bella, ella es la única que puede contar lo que paso si asi lo quiere -dijo mi madre interrumpiéndola.

-Lo siento mama -dijo Alice apenada.

-Cariño solo ten cuidado -dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Esta bien -dije con el ce o fruncido- pero no entiendo nada -continue- ahora ire a dormir un rato. Subi y al acostarme pude sentir el perfume de Isabella en la almohada, sonrei mientras me quede pensando en que es lo que pudo haberle ocurrido.

**Bella Pov**

Llegue a mi casa y mis padres ya se habian ido al igual que Emmett, solo estaba Jasper.

-Hola hermanita. como te fue? -pregunto dándome un beso.

-Hola Jass, bien, gracias, vas a salir? -pregunte al ver que se dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Si. Tengo que ir a comprarme una corbata para esta noche -dijo.

-Ah bueno -dije- el vestido de Ali es de color crema, te lo digo para que compres una que combine -le guiñe el ojo.

-Jaja! Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo sonriendo- a todo esto, con quien entraras tu a la iglesia? preguntó cauteloso.

-Mmmm... Con Edward el hermano de las chicas -dije seria.

-Y ya lo conoces? -pregunto.

-Eh. Si lo conocí hoy, -respondí mientras sentia como la sangre me subia a las mejillas al acordarme de que me vio en ropa interior.

-Ah, yo todavia no lo vi -dijo pensativo- Bella, como te sientes? -pregunto.

-A que te refiertes Jass, estoy bien -dije a la defensiva, sabia lo que en realidad preguntaba.

-Me refiero a que si de verdad estas bien o solo lo aparentas, sabes que a mi puedes contarme, puedes confiar en mi -dijo llevandome hasta un sillon donde nos sentamos.

-Hay Jass, la verdad es que estoy contenta por Rose y Emm, pero no estoy con animos de hacer todo esto, todo me recuerda a los preparativos de mi boda ya no puedo seguir -dije llorando- lo extraño mucho y no se que hacer, lo amo y no se me va a pasar Jass, tengo miedo, que voy a hacer ahora sola? -pregunte mientras lo abrazaba.

-Peque no estas sola, tenes a tu familia y amigos que te quieren mucho y te ayudaremos a salir adelante, ya veras que con el tiempo tus heridas sanaran, encontraras a alguien que te va amar y a la que tu tambien amaras y podras salir adelante y ser feliz, solo necesitas tiempo -dijo el consolandome- yo siempre estare contigo.

-Gracias Jass, te amo, sos el mejor hermano de todos -dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo tambien te amo hermanita -dijo.

Despues de un rato, cuando estuve mejor dijo que ya se iba.

-Esta bien -le dije- yo en un momento saldre con las chicas, iremos a un spa.

-Jaja! Ok. Suerte con eso -dijo y salio.

Subí a cambiarme me puse un vestido bordó unas sandalias del mismo color, me puse a buscar algun collar para ponerme, cuando abri una caja donde tenia mis joyas preferidas la tristeza me invadió de golpe, ahi esta el anillo de compromiso que me habia dado Micke, comencé a llorar de nuevo, el agujero que tenia en mi pecho dolia otra vez, me puse el anillo mientras recordaba como Micke me lo propuso.

_**Flasback**_

_**-Bella amor, apurate que llegaremos tarde, nuestros padres nos estan esperando -dijo el con esa sonrisa que amaba tanto.**_

_**-Lo se, lo se -dije sonriendo- pero tu tienes la culpa, si no te hubieras metido en la ducha justo cuando yo estaba no estariamos llegando tarde -dije terminado de maquillarme.**_

_**-Si, es mi culpa pero es que te amo tanto y no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin tenerte -dijo abrazandome por atras.**_

_**-Yo tambien te amo -dije dandome vuelta y besandolo pasionadamente. El me dirigio hasta la cama y me recostó sobre ella mientras nos besabamos. Lo deseaba tanto..., pero estabamos llegando tarde..., al diablo!, comencé a desabrochar su camisa mientras el levantaba mi vestido, en eso son el telefono pero no hicimos caso seguiamos besandonos hasta que se oyo en la contestadora la voz de mi madre.**_

_**-Bella estan bien? Ya es tarde, donde estan? van a venir o no?. -Me levante rapido de la cama y atendi.**_

_**-Si mama, ya vamos, lo siento -dije apenada.**_

_**-Ok, los esperamos -dijo y colgó.**_

_**-Creo que tendremos que esperar -dijo mi novio mientras volvia a vestirse.**_

_**-Eso creo -dije retocando mi maquillaje. Salimos hacia un restorant de comida china, era la preferida de Micke, cenariamos con nuestros padres, eso haciamos todos los viernes, despues de cenar pedimos té y galletas de la suerte, pusieron dos galletas en frente de cada pareja, tomé una y Micke me lo quito.**_

_**-No, esa es mia -dijo el sonriendo.**_

_**-No. Es mia, yo la agarre primero -dije intentado sacarsela.**_

_**-No amor, la tuya es esa -dijo dandome la que estaba sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Pues yo no quiero esa -dije haciendo un puchero y cruzandome de brazos como una niña chiquita. Nuestros padres observaban la escena divertidos.**_

_**-Bella, no seas caprichosa, estoy seguro que esa tiene mejor suerte que esta -dijo acariciando mi mejilla.**_

_**-Esta bien -dije resignada y abriendo la galleta- pero si la tuya tiene mejor suerte que la mia me la devuel... -No pude continuar, cuando la abri me quedé en shock, dentro habia un anillo de compromiso, oí como Micke se levantaba de su silla y se arrodillaba tomando el anillo de mis manos.**_

_**-"Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y buscando las palabras que reflejaran al menos algo de lo que siento por ti, -dijo mirandome tiernamente- pero, adivina que? no las encontre y eso es porque no existen, es por eso que pense que era mejor demostrártelo, y espero que asi puedas darte cuenta de que te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo en cuerpo y alma, te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, te amo y quiero que seas mia por siempre es por eso que hoy, aqui, en frente de las personas que queremos y nos quieren te pregunto a ti Isabella Merie Swan si quieres casarte conmigo?" -Yo no lo podia creer, ya estaba llorando de felicidad.**_

_**-Claro que si amor -le dije mientras ponia el anillo en mi dedo- te amo y tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz el resto de mi vida -dije abrazandolo.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

No pude mas y me tire al suelo llorando, me dolí a mucho el pecho, no queria seguir viviendo, necesitaba irme con él, asi que fui al baño agarre un frasco de pastillas para dormir y baje por un vaso de agua, me tomé las pastillas y me tire al sillón, comence a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba, los parpados empezaban a cerrase, en eso escuche el sonido de la puerta, no quería abrir pero el sonido era molesto e insistente, como pude fui a abrirla cuando, lo hice un par de ojos me miraron con terror.

-Bella que te pasa? -pregunto Alice. Pero no pude contestar, me hundí en la oscuridad.

**Huy, pobre Bella, extraña mucho a Micke. No fue tierna la declaración? Que pasara ahora? Tendran que esperar para saberlo.. jaja! Soy mala lo se, pero hagamos un trato, si me regalan comentarios prometo actualizar mañana. Les parece? Bueno, ustedes deciden.. Hasta la proxima. Besos. :)**


	7. PORQUE HIZO ALGO ASI?

**Hola, como estan? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo el proximo capitulo. Espero les guste. Gracias a Kriss21, Naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii y ninacara QUE SE ANIMO A COMENTAR.. GRACIAS DE VERDAD..**

**CAPITULO 7 Porque hizo algo asi?**

**Bella POV**

Me desperte en un lugar que no conocia pero que evidentemente era un hospital, no recordaba como habia llegado.

-Buenos días Isabella, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Carlisle, que estaba a mi lado mirando los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

-Creo que... -tuve que toser, me dolia mucho la garganta- creo que si -logre decir.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que paso? Que dia es hoy? -pregunte alarmada ya que recordé lo de la cena de compromiso.

-Lo que paso es que te desmayaste cuando las chicas fueron por ti, y al darse cuenta de lo que hiciste te trajeron para aca, hoy es lunes y son las 6:30 am -dijo serio.

-Lunes? Lo que hice? -y ahi recorde lo de las pastillas- No lo puedo creer arruiné la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano -dije llorando.

-Tranquilizate, no te preocupes -dijo Carlisle- llamare a tus padres.

-No! -dije sobresaltada- no quiero ver a nadie- El me miró extrañado

-Pero es que todos estan muy preocupados por ti, han estado esperando a que te despiertes -dijo paternalmente.

-PERO YO NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! -grité - NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO! -seguia gritando.

-Esta bien, tranquilizate -dijo Carlisle buscando algo- no entraran a verte,pero te pondre un tranquilizante para que descanses.

-No permitas que pasen -dije ya sumiendome en un sueño profundo.

**Edward Pov**

Al final no pude dormir nada, ya que no podia dejar de pensar en Isabella, no podia quitar su imagen en ropa interior de mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco, era muy bonita y a pesar de lo que mis hermanas decian yo estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, si, eso haria, ya que pasariamos mucho tiempo juntos por el tema de la boda de Rose. Decidi salir un poco, pero me di cuenta de que no tenia auto, pense que podria ir a comprar uno, ya que tenia por lo menos para la entrega. Baje y las chicas aun seguian ahi.

-Rose me prestas tu auto esta mañana es que hay algo que quiero ir a ver -le pregunte a Rose.

-Lo siento Ed mi auto lo tiene Emmett ya que el suyo tuvo que llevarlo al taller -contesto.

-Y que tal si me prestas el tuyo Alice? -ella nego con la cabeza.

-Lo usaremos para ir al spa con las chicas -dijo con una sonrisa.

En eso tuve una idea- Y porque no las llevo hasta casa de Isabella y de ahi se van en el auto de ella mientras yo ocupo el tuyo? -dije sonriente.

-Ok. Esta bien -contesto- ya vamonos.

Nos subimos al auto, yo conducia, Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto y Rose iba atras. Cuando llegamos a casa de Isabella, Alice se puso seria.

-Ali que pasa? -pregunte al ver que estaba nerviosa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo asustada- a Bella le paso algo -salio del auto y toco el timbre. Con Rose nos miramos extrañados y luego enfocamos la vista en la puerta. Vimos como ésta se abría y escuchamos a Alice preguntarle que sucedia.

-Edward ayúdame! -grito Alice y vi como sujetaba a Isabella que al parecer se habia desmayado. Bajamos rapido y la acostamos en el sillon.

-Rose busca algo de alcohol y Ali trae un poco de agua -dije y vi como se fue a la cocina.

-Edward, creo que se tomo esto -dijo Alice al tiempo que Rose llegaba.

-Que hizo que? -gritó ésta histerica y comenzó a llorar- Sabia que lo de la boda no era bueno, ella sufria, yo lo veia en sus ojos, soy una egoísta -decia abrazando a Alice.

-Tranquilicense -dije, no entendia nada, que estaba ocurriendo?- Ali llama a Carlisle y dile lo que paso, aún estamos a tiempo, vamos -dije llevando a Isabella al auto. Estaba preocupado, porque habia intentado semejante cosa?. Solo esperaba que se pusierabien. Carlisle tenia todo preparado, la llevo al quirofano mientras nosotros esperabamos en la sala de espera. Llamamos a todos y en poco tiempo ya estaban ahi.

-Que le paso a mi hija? -preguntó Charlie.

-No sabemos con exactitud -le dije- cuando fuimos por ella se desmayo y luego encontramos un frasco de pastillas para dormir vacia, creemos que ella... -no pude continuar, me causo mucha tristeza ver a su madre que comenzo a llorar -lo siento -dije.

-Y ahora como esta? -pregunto uno de sus hermanos, no recuerdo ahora el nombre.

-Esta en quirofano, supongo que le van a hacer un lavado de estómago y con eso se pondra mejor -dije- solo nos queda esperar a que Carlisle salga y nos informe.

Nos sentamos todos. Rose no paraba de pedir disculpas mientras que la familia Swan decia que ella no tenia nada que ver. A decir verdad yo no entendia mucho pero crei que no era el momento de preguntar. Despues de un rato salió Carlisle.

-Como esta mi hija? -pregunto esta vez la mujer.

-Esta bien, ya a recobrado el conocimiento -dijo Carlisle- esta un poco alterada pero esta bien.

-Podemos verla? -preguntó esta vez Charlie.

-Mmm.. Eso no ser posible en estos momentos -dijo el preocupado.

-Que pasa papá ? porque no podemos verla? -pregunto Alice.

-Lo lamento mucho pero ella no quiere ver a nadie -dijo serio.

-Que? -preguntaron todos.

-Como que no nos quiere ver? -pregunto Charlie.

-No se cual es le motivo, pero cuando dije que les iba a avisar que podian pasar se altero mucho y me pidio que no los dejara pasar, hasta tuve que darle un tranquilizante -dijo- lo siento pero el bienestar de mi paciente es una prioridad, tal vez todos deban irse a descansar y volver despues, por ahi ya se siente mejor. De todos modos el siguiente informe se los voy a dar a las 18 hs -dijo esto y se dirigió a mi- Edward te puedes quedar?, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si papa esta bien -dije extrañado. Le di las llaves a Alice y ella se fue con Rose que todavia lloraba. Me dirigí hacia la oficina de papa.

-Pasa hijo -dijo viendome en la puerta.

-Que pasa papa? -pregunte nervioso.

-Edward, necesito que hables con Rose, esta muy alterada con toda esta situación y tu como hermano mayor podrias ayudarla.

-Esta bien papa, pero porque se puso asi? la verdad que no entiendo -dije desconcertado.

-Hijo, no puedo decirte mucho porque no me corresponde, lo unico que puedo decirte es que Bella estaba por casarse, lo iba a hacer el mes pasado, ella estaba feliz, emocionada con todos los preparativos, hasta que un día ella y su prometido tuvieron un accidente en el que él falleció y ella estuvo en coma por cuatro meses, cuando desperto y se entero de lo que habia pasado, se sumio en una profunda depresion, no comia, no se levantaba de la cama, solo dormia y lloraba. Las chicas pensaron que si se daba esto del casamiento podrian distraer a Bella, en un principio parecio funcionar pero algo no anduvo bien -dijo triste.

-Esta bien papa, no te preocupes que yo hablare con Rose. Pa, tal vez no sea el momento pero queria decirte que si tu querias podia quedarme y trabajar contigo aqui en la clinica.

-Claro que si hijo, eso es una buena noticia, puedes empezar cuando quieras -dijo contento y abrazandome.

-Que pasa? -pregunte ya que lo note preocupado.

-Es que me preocupa Bella, no quiere ver a nadie y no quiero que esté sola, voy a pedirle a alguna enfermera que cuide de ella -dijo pensando.

-Emm... Si quieres yo puedo quedarme con ella -dije sin pensar.

-Mmmm... Esta bien. Quedate con ella y avisame cuando despierte -dijo indicandome la habitación. Entre y ahi tambien estaba Jasper.

-Esta todo bien? -pregunte

-Si, es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ella y una amiga que trabaja aquí me dejo pasar -dijo serio- no puedo creer que haya hecho algo asi, no pensé que estuviera tan mal, como su hermano mayor debí ayudarla y protegerla mas -comenzó a llorar.

-No te preocupes -dije colocando mi mano en su hombro- ella se pondra bien y juntos la ayudaremos a salir adelante, ella es fuerte y estoy seguro de que estara bien -continue- como Bella no quiere ver a nadie me ofrecí a quedarme con ella, por lo menos hasta que despierte.

-Esta bien, gracias, yo me voy, no quiero que se despierte y se altere al verme, cualquier cosa nos avisas -dijo saliendo.

-Mire a Bella que estaba acostada durmiendo, se veia tan dulce, tan pacifica. De pronto me preocupe, no me gustaba verla asi, queria que se recuperara pronto, no se porque pero tenia la necesidad de protegerla para que nada malo le pasara, me senté en una silla a su lado, y velé su sueño.


	8. NO QUIERO VER A NADIE

** Gracias a Kriss21, Naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii, ninacara y maleja twihard que se animó a comentar, gracias de verdad. Espero les guste el capi.**

**CAPITULO 8 No quiero ver a nadie.**

**Jasper POV**

No puedo entender porque esta pasando algo así, me siento el peor de los hermanos, como no lo vi venir?, como no estuve ahi para ella como lo prometí... No puedo mas, necesito verla y saber que esta bien. Por favor Dios, has que Bella se ponga bien. Ya no aguanto mas la espera, estoy por hacer una zanja en el piso de este maldito hospital y nadie viene a decirnos como esta Bella. Maldita sea!

-Jas? Amor eres tú? No lo puedo creer! -dijo una voz que conocía muy bien y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta la tenia colgada de mi cuello y estampó sus labios en los mios en un muy apasionado beso.

-Como estas bebé? No sabia que venias, ya te extrañaba, me tenias muy abandonada -dijo en tono insinuante, sin soltarse.

-Estoy bien Maria, como estas tu? -le respondí con una sonrisa. Maria y yo fuimos novios en el instituto, cuando nos graduamos y fuimos a distintas universidades decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, ya que a ninguno de los dos nos parecía la idea de una relación a distancia, aun asi nos mantuvimos en contacto por mails, face, twitter y cel, ademas cada vez que veníamos a Forks en vacaciones u ocasiones especiales teniamos nuestros encuentros y no solo es eso, somos los mejores amigos, sabemos todo el uno del otro y siempre estuvimos con el otro en las buenas y en las malas. La verdad la quiero mucho. Ella estudio medicina y se especializo en ginecologia, la ultima vez que habiamos hablado me habia comentado que tambien trabajaba en el hospital de Forks.

-Estoy bien, mejor ahora -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Como esta mi hija? -escuche a mi mama preguntar. No me habia dado cuenta de que el doctor estaba ahi.

-Esta bien, ya ha recobrado el conocimiento -dijo este- esta un poco alterada pero esta bien.

-Podemos verla? -pregunto esta vez Charlie.

-Mmm.. Eso no sera posible en estos momentos -dijo el preocupado.

-Que pasa papa? porque no podemos verla? -pregunto Alice.

-Lo lamento mucho pero ella no quiere ver a nadie -dijo serio.

-Que? -preguntamos todos.

-Como que no nos quiere ver? -pregunto Charlie.

-No se cual es le motivo, pero cuando dije que les iba a avisar que podian pasar se altero mucho y me pidio que no los dejara, hasta tuve que darle un tranquilizante -dijo- lo siento pero el bienestar de mi paciente es una prioridad, tal vez todos deban irse a descansar y volver despues, por ahi ya se siente mejor. De todos modos el siguiente informe se los voy a dar a las 18 hs -dijo esto y se dirigió a Edward- Edward te puedes quedar?, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si papa esta bien -dijo Edward. Le dio las llaves a Alice y ella se fue con Rose que todavia lloraba, se las veia muy angustiadas.

-Jasper hijo, nos vemos en casa -dijo mi padre pasando por mi lado.

-Esta bien papá, en un rato estare ahi. -dije.

-Jass, que paso? Porque esta toda tu familia aqui? -pregunto Maria. Me sente en una de las sillas e hice un ademan para que tambien lo hiciera, cuando lo hizo le conte lo sucedido con Bella.

-Oh, Jazzy, cuanto lo siento, de verdad -dijo abrazandome- sabes que quiero mucho a Bella y que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Gracias, no hay mucho por hacer ahora, como escuchaste no nos quiere ver -dije triste.

-Si, escuche que Carlisle lo dijo, pero al parecer ella esta dormida por el tranquilizante que le pusieron, si quieres puedo averiguar en que habitación esta para que puedas verla un ratito -dijo ella.

-Oh. En serio puedes hacer eso? -pregunte emocionado

-Claro, espera un momento -dijo esto y se fue al rato volvio y me llevo hasta la habitación.

-No te demores mucho, sino Carlisle se enojara -dijo yendose.

-Esta bien, gracias -dije mientras entraba a ver a Bella. Estaba mas pálida que de costumbre. Me acerque y tome su mano.

-Bella, cariño, porque hiciste algo asi? trato de entenderlo pero no puedo, lo siento, perdoname por favor -dije llorando, me dolia verla asi- soy un hermano de lo peor, no supe ayudarte, perdoname por favor -escuche como alguien abria la puerta y me quede sorprendido de ver que era Edward.

-Esta todo bien? -pregunto.

-Si, es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ella y una amiga que trabaja aqui me dejo pasar -dije- no puedo creer que haya hecho algo asi, no pense que estuviera tan mal, como su hermano mayor debi ayudarla y protegerla mas - de nuevo comence a llorar.

-No te preocupes -dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro- ella se pondra bien y juntos la ayudaremos a salir adelante, ella es fuerte y estoy seguro de que estara bien -continuo- como Bella no quiere ver a nadie me ofreci a quedarme con ella, por lo menos hasta que despierte.

-Esta bien, gracias, -dije levantandome- yo me voy, no quiero que se despierte y se altere al verme, cualquier cosa nos avisas.

**Bella Pov.**

Me desperte pero no quise abrir los ojos en caso de que Carlisle no me haya escuchado y haya dejado entrar a alguien, agudice mis oídos pero no escuche nada, comence a abrir mis ojos lentamente y vi a Edward sentado a mi lado.

-Isabella te encuentras bien? -pregunto algo preocupado.

-Si, Que haces aqui? -pregunte confundida.

-Carlisle me pidio que te cuidara, ya que tu no querias que nadie mas entre -dijo apretando el boton que llamaba a una enfermera.

-Ah -fue lo unico que pude decir. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegó Carlisle.

-Buenas tarde señorita, como se siente? -pregunto sonriendo.

-Estoy bien -dije.

-Que bueno -dijo aun sonriendo- estarás dos dias en observación y despues de eso podras irte si te sientes bien -dijo- bueno, los dejo porque tengo una cirugia en 15 minutos, nos vemos despues -dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-Necesitas algo? -pregunto Edward.

-Mmm.. En realidad me gustaria beber agua -dije. El se levanto, busco un poco y me ayudo.

-Gracias -dije.

-No hay de que -dijo sonriendo. Y bien Isabella, quieres que te traiga algo?, revistas? Te gusta leer? Algun juego?-pregunto.

-Si, me encanta leer -dije- es mi pasatiempo favorito.

-En serio? el mio tambien -dijo sorprendido- espera un momento -salio y luego regreso con un libro. No se si te va a gustar pero es el unico que encontre de mi agrado -dijo dandomelo. Era Cumbres Borrascosas.

-Bromeas? Es mi favorito -dije sorprendida.

-Que bueno, si quieres te lo puedo leer -dijo.

-Bueno, dale -dije acomodandome en la cama, me sentia muy comoda en su compania, me daba tranquilidad, se sento y comenzo a leer haciendome olvidar de todo. No se cuanto tiempo paso. En un momento sono su celular.

-Lo siento debo atender -dijo saliendo.

En eso entro Carlisle- como sigues Bella? -pregunto. Afuera esta tu familia que quiere verte -dijo serio.

-Pero yo no quiero verlos -dije otra vez, con que cara iba a mirarlos, me moria de la verguenza.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes que no dejare que pasen -dijo- En eso entro Edward.

-Esta todo bien? -pregunto preocupado.

-Si hijo esta todo bien -dijo sonriendo- mi turno ya terminno pero voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo para quedarme en la noche contigo -dijo mirandome. -Emmm.. Yo puedo quedarme -dijo Edward- debes estar cansado y mañana tienes que trabajar temprano, a mi no me molesta quedarme -dijo insistiendo.

-Yo creo que ambos deberian ir a descansar -dije suspirando- voy a estar bien, no voy a hacer nada estupido- termine diciendo, soy una tonta, si antes no me dejaban en paz menos lo van a hacer despues de lo que paso. Mierda!

-No. Yo me quedo -dijo Edward- papa vete a descansar.

-Ok hijo cualquier cosa me avisas -dijo Carlisle saliendo.

-De verdad que no tienes que hacer esto, debes estar cansado, es mejor que te vayas -dije, en realidad me agradaba que estuviera conmigo y no queria que se fuera pero debia estar cansado.

-Ya dije que no es una molestia, ademas quiero quedarme y terminar el libro -dijo sonriendo.

-Mmmm... Como quieras -dije. Y se sento para seguir leyendo. Despues de un rato me dio sueño y vi que a el tambien.

-Creo que me voy a dormir -le dije.

-Bueno -dijo poniendo el libro en la mesa de noche- pues entonces que descanses Isabella- se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la frente, que provoco una sensación rara en mi estomago, y apago la luz.

-Bella, es mejor que me digas Bella, no me gusta que me digan Isabella -dije un poco aturdida por lo que provoco su beso.

-Esta bien Bella, que descanses -dijo sentandose en el mismo lugar. Y me quedé dormida.

**Les gustó? Algo? Me dejan reviews? Please. Gracias. Hasta la próxima..**.


	9. DECEPCIONADA

**CAPITULO 9 Decepcionada**

**Jasper Pov**

Estaba acostado en mi cama sin poder dormir, así que me levante y baje a lo cocina, tal vez un poco de leche tibia me ayude a dormir como cuando era chico. Me serví un poco y cuando estaba por dar el primer sorbo.

-Hola -dijo alguien muy cerca de mi oído. Gire rapidamente para verla, pero como estaba muy cerca de mi chocamos y termine volcándole la leche encima.

-Oh, María, lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí -dije avergonzado.

-Que recibimiento Jazzy! No necesitas buscar pretextos para quitarme la ropa, sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo, ademas vine a invitarte a cenar -dijo en tono picaro.

-Jaja! Eso lo se, es por eso que debes creerme cuando te digo que fue un accidente -dije sonriendo- sube a mi habitación buscare algo de ropa para que te cambies mientras lavamos esa. Parece que cenaremos en casa.

-Eso parece, te espero arriba -dijo seductoramente.

Pensaba pedirle a Renné que le diera ropa de Bella, ya que son casi de la misma talla. Llame a un restaurante mexicano, el favorito de María hice el pedido y fui a hablar con Renné, cuando fui a mi cuarto vi a María con mi pijama.

-Lo siento, pero te tardabas tanto y vi esto sobre tu cama y no crei que te molestarias si me lo ponia -dijo sonriendo.

-No, no me molesta en absoluto, es mas, creo que te queda mas sexy que a mi -dije finjiendo enojo.

-Jaja! No digas eso, a ti tambien te queda muy bien, aunque me gusta mas quitartelo -dijo acercandose peligrosamente.

-Jass, necesito hablar contigo -dijo Emmett entrando sin golpear- ups! lo siento, no sabia que estabas ocupado. Te veo mañana María -dijo saliendo, claro, ellos se veían en el hospital.

-Mmm.. Creo que es mejor que bajemos, debe estar por llegar la comida -dije abriendo la puerta.

Estabamos poniendo la mesa cuando son el timbre, era nuestro pedido, mientras cenabamos nos pusimos al tanto de lo que nos había pasado en este tiempo que no nos vimos, luego subimos a mi habitación, nos pusimos a mirar una pelicula hasta que ambos nos dormimos.

Me desperté el sonido del celular de María.

-Si? No. Bueno. Ok... No... Si. Voy para allá. Jazzy, necesito mi ropa, tengo una emergencia en el hospital. Ambos nos levantamos, salimos de la habitación y no puedo decifrar lo que sentí con lo que vi.

**Alice Pov**

No pude dormir muy bien anoche, estoy preocupada por Bella, soy su mejor amiga, rayos!, se supone que debía intuir algo asi, pero no, estaba muy ocupada intentando conquistar a su hermano, soy una mala amiga... que estúpida soy! Y para colmo no sirvió de nada, de eso me di cuenta cuando llego esa tipa y se le tiro encima, y el muy descarado correspondió al beso, hug, de solo acordarme se me revuelve el estomago.  
No se que pasó, creí que le gustaba o eso entendí el dia que salimos a cenar todos juntos... Pero tal vez malinterprete las señales... Creo que es mejor que me levante antes de que enloquezca. Iré a a ver a Bella, tal vez hoy si nos quiera ver, Decidí que le llevaria un poco de ropa, si las cosas estaban bien seguro que Carlisle la dejaria irse a casa hoy. No tenia ganas de desayunar así que me fui directamente a casa de Bella, cuando llegue Emmett iba saliendo.

-Hola enana, que te trae por aqui? -pregunto saludandome.

-Hola, vine a buscar ropa para Bella, asi no tiene que andar con esa bata de hospital es horrible -dije poniendo cara de asco

-Jaja! Es una buena idea, pasa, creo que no hay nadie Renné y Charlie salieron temprano -dijo subiendose a su auto

Subí al cuarto de Bella, busque un bolso, puse algo de ropa y cuando iba saliendo escuche voces, abri por completo la puerta y vi que de la habitación de enfrente salían Jasper y la tipa esa del hospital. Oh por Dios! Jass tenía el torso desnudo y ella esta con un pijama que obviamente no era el suyo. Que rayos! Estuvieron juntos? Ok, esa es una pregunta tonta considerando lo que mis ojos están viendo! Vaya que si eres una TONTA Alice! REQUETECONTRAARCHIMEGA malinterpretaste las "SEÑALES". De pronto me di cuenta de que los tres nos mirabamos sin decir nada.

-Buen día Alice, que haces aquí? -pregunto Jass.

-Buenos dias -dije, claro que para ellos sería un buen día, pero para mi no! No es que me haya engañado o algo parecido porque el y yo no somos nada, pero no puedo negar que no me gusta para nada lo que estoy viendo y menos me gusta pensar que ellos estuvieron juntos! Mierda! -emmm... vine a buscar ropa para llevarsela a Bella.

-Jass, mi ropa -dijo la muy zorra! Su ropa? Oh Dios! Quien sabe donde mierda dejaron sus ropas, debió quitarselas en la sala, o el comedor, o en la cocina! Tranquila Alice, deja de pensar en esas cosas, no seas tonta, vete antes de que te pongas a llorar como una niñita chiquita.

-Oh, si -dijo Jass- Alice, ella es María, María ella es Alice, Mar a es una amiga y tambien trabaja en el hospital con Carlisle, Alice es amiga y socia de Bella.

-Hola -dijimos ambas.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy -dije saliendo de ahí, practicamente corriendo.

Llegué al hospital y Bella aún dormía, no quise esperar ya que no me sentía bien, asi que le deje el bolso a Carlisle y me fui, necesitaba despejarme y pensar.

**Bella Pov**

Me desperte con sed y lo que vi me dio un poco de ternura y me hizo sentir mal, Edward estaba dormido en la silla en una muy mala postura, al otro día iba a dolerle todo, me dio pena.

-Edward? -pregunte- Edward?

-Que sucede Bella? -preguntó alarmado.

-Lamento molestarte pero necesito agua -dije apenada.

-Oh. Claro -dijo y fue a buscarla. Entro masajeandose el cuello.

-Tal vez deberias ir a dormir a tu casa -dije- estabas muy incomodo ahi.

-Isabella me estas hechando? -dijo finjiendo tristeza.

-No es eso -dije con una sonrisa- es que no me gusta saber que estas ahi incomodo.

-No te preocupes por mi y vuelve a dormir, recien son las 3 de la mañana -dijo sentandose de nuevo. Pero eso se me iba a hacer imposible sabiendo que el la estaba pasando mal por mi culpa, en eso se me ocurrio algo.

-Esta bien pero solo si te acuestas en la cama conmigo -dije. El me miro sorprendido.

-No. No hace falta de verdad -dijo.

-Pues si no te acuestas no podre dormir -le dije intentado convencerlo.

Suspiro- Ok, esta bien -dijo acostandose a mi lado. En cuanto toco la cama me puse nerviosa, no sabia porque, aunque no nos tocabamos podia sentir un especie de electricidad que recorria mi cuerpo, estaba confundida. Volví a dormirme.

-Me desperté y estabamos abrazados, no se como habia pasado eso, mi corazon empezó a latir mas fuerte.

-Bella estas bien? -pregunto Edward sentandose.

-Si -dije nerviosa- Que hora es?- Miro su reloj

-Las 5:30 -dijo.

-Oh. Aun es temprano -dije- dormiste algo? -pregunte.

-Si claro que si, y tu? -pregunto.

-Si, pero aun sigo cansada -conteste.

-En ese caso vuelve a dormir -dijo.

-Bueno pero acuestate otra vez conmigo -dije, el sonrio y asi lo hizo- puedo abrazarte de nuevo? -pregunté avergonzada. El sonrio y me abrazo, me gustaba estar en sus brazos, me sentia segura y tranquila, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Me desperte con el sonido de la puerta, entreabri los ojos y vi que era Emmett, como trabaja aca seguro tiene permiso de entrar, finji que estaba dormida. Escuche como Edward se levantaba abruptamente.

-Emmett, no es lo que tu crees -dijo el preocupado- ella no se sentia bien conmigo durmiendo en la silla y me pidió que me acostara, lo hice para que se quedara tranquila.

-Esta bien Edward, no te preocupes, solo aproveche que ella dormia para venir a verla, es que me preocupa que no nos quiera ver, y te agradezco que estes con ella, me siento mejor al saber que por lo menos alguien de la familia la acompaña -dijo mi hermano algo triste.

-Como esta Rose? -pregunto Edward.

-Ella esta bien, aunque muy trite por todo esto, quiere suspender la boda.

-Oh, Lo lamento -dijo Edward.

-Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor por ahora -dijo y se podía notar la tristeza en su voz- Bueno, me voy cualquier cosa nos avisas y gracias de nuevo.

-Esta bien -dijo Edward- no te preocupes. Escuche como salia y comencé a llorar.

-Bella que te pasa? -pregunto Edward abrazandome- porque lloras cariño?

-Soy una tonta, una egoista como pude hacerles esto justo cuando se estaban por casar? Soy una mala persona, todos deben de odiarme -dije histerica.

-Shh, Tranquila, nadie te odia, ellos son tu familia, te aman y estan preocupados por ti, tal vez deberias dejar que pasen a verte -dijo dulcemente.

-No. No quiero verlos, estoy avergonzada, en realidad no se porque lo hice, sabes, nunca intente algo asi, pero es que encontre el anillo de compromiso y los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarme y ya no pude mas, necesito irme con ellos, no quiero seguir asi, ya no aguanto tanto dolor -segu a llorando.

-Shh. Tranquila -decia el abrazandome.

-Es que tu no entiendes -le dije.

-Pues entonces explicame -dijo sin soltarme.

**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien. Aqu les dejo otro capi. Gracias kris21; naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii, ninacara, maleja twihard por comentar y a todas la que leen obvio.**  
**Bueno, si me regalan comentarios prometo subir el proximo capitulo dentro de un rato, eso si tiene que ser minimo 3 de personas diferentes, jaja! Ustedes deciden, besos y que tengan un lindo finde. :)**


	10. ACERCAMIENTO I

**CAPITULO 10 Acercamiento I**

**Un nuevo capi... espero les guste.**

**Bella Pov**

_-Shh. Tranquila -decia el abrazandome._

_-Es que tu no entiendes -le dije._

_-Pues entonces explicame -dijo sin soltarme._

-Yo estaba comprometida con Micke Newton, lo amaba mucho, aun lo amo y el me amaba a mi, estabamos muy contentos yo habia descubierto que estaba embarazada, eramos la pareja mas feliz sobre la tierra, estabamos planeando todo, ese dia ibamos a ir a una panaderia a ver lo del pastel, el paró en un semaforo y cuando este se puso en verde puso en marcha y un camión que pasaba en rojo nos choco del lado de Micke, lo perdí , a él y al bebe, estuve muy grave por cuatro meses, cuando desperte ya nada tenia sentido para mi, por eso no salia de mi habitación pero nunca intente algo como esto, no se que me paso -dije con lagrimas en los ojos. Edward solo me esuchaba.

-Mira se que debe ser dificil lo que te esta pasando, pero si Micke de verdad te amaba tanto como tú dices no creo que le gustaria verte asi, debes intentar salir adelante, hazlo por ti o por tu familia que no le gusta verte asi, ellos tambien sufren, debes buscar cosas en que ocupar tu mente asi se te va a ser mas llevadero, es mas yo te voy a ayudar -dijo sonriendo.

-Ah si? -pregunte - y como? Pues veras, despues de salir de aqui volveras al trabajo y saldras conmigo todos los dias -decia.

-Todos los dias? -pregunte.

-Sip. Todos los dias haremos algo para divertirnos y distraernos, te parece? -pregunto.

-Mmmm... Creo que esta bien -dije no muy convencida -gracias.

-No hay porque -contesto abrazandome.

-Buenos dias -dijo Carlisle entrando y haciendo que nos soltaramos, en ese momento sentí una especie de vacio-como se encuentra hoy señorita? -pregunto sonriendo y a la vez confundido por nuestro abrazo.

-Estoy bien -respondi sonrojada- ya quiero irme de aqui.

-Bueno, -dijo el mirando no se que- creo que eso es posible si asi lo quieres -dijo sonriendo.

-En serio? Claro que quiero irme -dije.

-Llamare a tus padres para que te busquen -dijo.

-Ellos estan aqui? -pregunte, no sabia con que cara iba a mirarlos, a ellos y a mis amigos.

-No. Ellos iban a venir mas tarde -dijo.

-No los llame -dije- ire en taxi y les daré la sorpresa, ademas quiero ir primero a hablar con Rose.

-Esta bien -dijo Carlisle y le entrego algo a Edward- Acompañala y llevate mi auto, despues pido a alguien que me busque.

-Por supuesto -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Bella, Alice trajo algo de ropa para ti -dijo entregandome un bolso.

-Oh, gracias -dije, la tome y me fui a cambiarme al baño, tendria que agradecer a Alice por esto.

Edward me ayudo a subir al auto y nos dirigimos a su casa. Cuando llegamos Esme nos recibio.

-Hola Bella, como estas? -pregunto dandome un calido abrazo.

-Hola Esme, estoy bien, gracias, quisiera hablar con Rose, esta? -pregunte.

-Si esta arriba con Emmett, sube -dijo. Subi y golpee la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Emmett. Entre y los dos me miraron sorpendidos.

-Oh Bella perdoname, por favor perdóname, lo lamento tanto -dijo llorando y abrazandome.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte al contrario, perdoname tu a mi, de verdad siento tanto lo que paso, soy una tonta, perdoname por favor -dije tambien llorando.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, vamos a cancelar todo -dijo.

- De ninguna manera -dije parandome- no se va a cancelar nada y menos por mi culpa, asi que arriba, arriba, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, la cena de compromiso se hara este viernes, un momento, no, el viernes es el desfile, dejaremos la cena para el sabado, dale apurate llama a Alice y nos vemos en la oficina, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Bella estas segura? -pregunto Emmett.

-Si. Estoy muy segura. No se cancela nada -dije y nos abrazamos los tres.

Baje y pedi a Edward que me llevara a mi casa. LLegue y ahi estaban mis padres.

-Bella, que haces aqui? -pregunto Charlie- Estas bien?

-Si papa. Ya me sentia mejor asi que Carlisle me dejo salir y Edward me trajo -dije, Edward los saludo y fuimos a la -cocina e hice el desayuno para los dos.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi -le dije a Edward- no se como agradecertelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella, eso hacen los amigos, porque somos amigos verdad?

Su pregunta me hizo reir- Claro- dije sonriendo. En eso me llega un mensaje al cel.

* Ya estoy en la oficina, estas por llegar?

Rose

A lo que respondí.

* Estare ahí en 30 minutos.

Bella

-Debo ir a la ofina, las chicas me están esperando para arreglar todo lo del desfile -dije.

-Oh. Si quieres puedo llevarte -se ofreció Edward.

-OK, esperame un momento me cambio y bajo -dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Van a salir? -pregunto mi madre.

-Si, tengo que ir a la oficina tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para el desfile y la cena de compromiso -dije.

Me di una ducha rapida, me puse un vestido negro, sandalias del mismo color, me maquille un poco y baje.

-Wow, estas hermosa -dijo Edward al verme.

-Gracias- dije sonrojandome. Me llevo a la oficina, luego paso por nosotras y todos fuimos a almorzar, volvimos y trabajamos hasta tarde, las chicas me llevaron a mi casa, subi, me bañe pero cuando me acoste no podia dormir, era como si me faltara algo, de repente pensé en Edward, ayer me gustó dormir entre sus brazos, tal vez es porque no lo tengo ahora que no puedo dormir. Dios! Que estoy diciendo! Debo estar volviendome loca, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis absurdos pensamientos.

-Adelante -dije y me sorprendi al ver a Edward entrar.

-Hola -dijo sonriendo- ya dormias? -pregunto.

-No. Aun no -dije- que sucede?

-Es que queria preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo mañana a una agencia de autos?, quiero comprarme uno -pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Claro que si -dije- a que hora paso por ti? -pregunte.

-No hace falta -contesto- vendre por ti a las 8 e iremos en tu auto.

-Ok, esta bien -dije.

-Bueno me voy -dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y levantandose- que descanses Bella, hasta mañana.

-Espera, no te vayas -le dije haciendo que se siente de nuevo- quedate un rato mas por favor. El solo sonrio y se acosto a mi lado, me abrazo y tarare una cancion hasta que me quede dormida. Me desperte cuando senti que Edward se deshacia de mi abrazo y se levanto de la cama.

-A donde vas? -pregunte.

-Lo siento, no queria despertarte pero es que ya es tarde, debo irme -dijo.

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas -dije obligandolo a acostarse otra vez, no se de donde salio eso, pero queria que se quedara.

-Bella no creo que a tus padres les guste saber que hay un hombre durmiendo con su hija en su propia casa -dijo sonriendo.

-Jaja! No te procupes por eso -dije sonriendo- el no dira nada. Suspiro, se acosto, me abrazo y volvio a tararear la cancion.

Esta vez me desperte al sentir que acariciaban mi mejilla, lo cual me hizo sonreir, me sentia tan bien en sus brazos.

-Bueno dias -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Buenos dias -le conteste.

-Lamento molestarte pero ya me tengo que ir, asi me da tiempo de cambiarme y volver -dijo.

-Si. Esta bien -dije triste, no queria que se fuera- te acompaño a la puerta.

-No. No hace falta -contesto- no vemos despues -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me levante, me di una ducha, me puse una minifalda de jean con una remera negra strapless, unos tacones tambien negro, me maquille y recoji mi cabello en una coleta, me maquille, baje y estaban todos en la cocina.

-Buenos dias -dije.

-Buenos dias -dijeron todos.

-Como dormiste hermanita? -pregunto Emmett en tono burlon- o mejor deberia preguntar si dormiste algo?

Yo me sonroje, mi hemano y sus comentarios pensé -No seas tonto, Edward y yo solo somos amigos -dije avergonzada mientras todos me miraban divertidos.

-Si, y yo soy superman -dijo riendo mas fuerte.

-Emmett ya no molestes a tu hemana -dijo mi papa.

-Gracias papito lindo -dije dandole un beso. En eso sono el timbre, fui a abrir y ahi estaba Edward, con un pantalon de vestir y una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos, su cabello despeinado que lo hacia tan sexy. Por Dios que estoy diciendo.

-Wow, estas hermosa -dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Me sonroje. Gracias -dije- tu tambien estas muy guapo.

-Gracias -dijo.

-Me despido de mi familia y nos vamos -dije y entramos a la cocina.

-Buenos dias -dijo Edward.

-Buenos dias -respondieron todos.

-Bueno, ya me voy -dije.

-Con que esa era la razón de que te hayas arreglado tanto -dijo Emmett riendo - debi imaginarlo. Yo solo le saque la lengua y saque a Edward de la casa antes de que mi querido hermano siga con sus bromas.

-Quieres manejar? -pregunte tendiendole las llaves.

-Si no te molesta -respondio agarrandolas. Abrio la puerta del acompañante y me ayudo a entrar, luego entro el y salimos. En el camino fuimos hablando de trivialidades. Estaciono frente a una agencia.

-Carlisle me dijo que este es un buen lugar -dijo saliendo del auto, abrio la puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Entramos y nos atendio un muchacho que me recorrio con la mirada, me sonroje al instante.

-Buenos dias -dijo- en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Mmmm.. Es que estoy buscando un auto -dijo Edward algo molesto no entendi su repentino cambio de humor.

-Bueno, le mostrare uno que de seguro a su novia le encantar , -dijo y yo me ruborice, Edward tomo mi mano, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el chico y yo no entendi porque lo hizo, además de que ninguno corrigió al chico, aunque debo admitir que se sentia muy bien, por eso no hice que me soltara, seguimos al chico, nos mostro lo que parecia un volvo en color plata, yo lo mire mientras el chico le explicaba todo, a Edward parecio gustarle ya que tenia la sorisa de un niño al cual le habian dado un regalo de cumpleaños o algo asi, se veia tan lindo.

-Y bien, te gusta? -me pregunto Edward.

-Te gusta a ti? -conteste con otra pregunta.

-Si -dijo mientras lo mira detenidamente.

-A mi tambien -conteste sonriendo.

-Entonces nos llevamos este -dijo sonriendo. Arreglo todo con el chico y pidio que se lo llevaran a su casa, cosa que lo iban a hacer al mediodia. Lo lleve a su casa, cuando llegamos baje a saludar a Esme.

-Hola Bella, como estas? -pregunto calidamente como siempre.

-Hola Esme, bien, gracias -dije mientras nos sentabamos en la sala.

-Quieres un té, café , algo? -pregunto.

-Mmm... No, gracias, debo volver a la oficina, hay mucho por hacer aún -dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh. Entiendo, lo dejamos para otro dia -dijo sonriendo, yo asenti -bueno, tengo unas cosas que hacer asi que me voy, nos vemos despues, cuidense -nos saludos y se fue. Edward me acompañó a la puerta.

-Bella, me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche -pregunto Edward.

-Claro que si Edward -dije

-Ok. Enonces paso por ti a las 20 -dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos -dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, cuidate -dijo mientras me subia al auto. Fui a la oficina y cuando llegue las chicas ya estaban ahi, muy ocupadas solo faltaban dos dias para el desfile y aun quedaban bastantes cosas por hacer, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de almorzar bien.

-Bella, que haces aún aqui? Ya son casi las 18:30 -dijo Alice seria mientras entraba a mi oficina.

-Y eso que Ali?, aún es temprano -respondí.

-Como que "y eso que"?, si no me equivoco Edward pasa por ti a las 20 para llevarte a cenar -dijo divertida

-Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunte confundida.

-Pues Edward me lo dijo, asi que ahora usted señorita se va a su casa a preparase porque sino no va tener tiempo -dijo levantandome de mi silla. Y como siempre tenia razon es por eso que me fui sin objetar.

Llegue a mi casa y al parecer no habia nadie, subi a mi habitación me di un relajante baño, me puse un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y de manga tres cuarto, unos tacos del mismo color, deje mi cabello suelto, un poco de maquillaje, perfume y ya estaba lista, en eso tocaron la puerta, baje y cuando la abrí me quede con la boca abierta ahí estab Edward vestido con un saco negro, pantalón de vestir del mismo color y una camisa azul.

-Hola Bella, estas hermosa -dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido me sonroje.

-Gracia Edward, tu tambien te vez muy bien -dije sonriendo.

-Lista para irnos? -pregunto.

-Claro que si -dije mientras caminamos hacia su auto, abrió la puerta para que puiera subir y luego subi el.

-Edward, donde vamos? -pregunte en el camino.

-Es una sorpresa, no te preocupes te encanar -dijo sonriendo de lado.

En realida no me gustan las sorpresas pero con el sentia que no tenia de que preocuparme.

Llegamos a un restaurant de comida italiana, no se si era casualidad o sabia que la italiana era mi comida favorita. Me ayudo a bajar del auto y cuando entramos habló con el maitre.

-Buenas noches tenemos una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen.

-Oh, si Señor Cullen, acompáñenme.

El lugar era hermoso, la luz tenue, la música suave. El maitre nos condujo hasta una mesa.

-Edward esto es hermoso, gracias- le agradecí.

-No hay nada que agradecer- contestó.

Llegó al camarero a tomar nuestra orden.

-Bella, qué vas a pedir?

-Mmm... creo que ravioles de zeta.

-Perfecto! Quiero lo mismo- nos miramos a los ojos sonriéndonos- tráiganos también su mejor botella de vino.

Durante la cena hablamos de trivialidades, me contó algunas cosas suyas, como por ejemplo que le gusta el baseball, la música clásica y hasta tocar el piano. Tambien yo le conté algunas cosas, la verdad la pase muy bien. Me gustaba su compania. El regreso a casa lo hicimos en silencio pero en uno cómodo. Tan cabellero como siempre me ayudo a bajar del auto y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Edward, la pase muy bien -dije sonriendole.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación -dijo tambien sonriendo.

-Quieres pasar? -le pregunte ya que aun seguiamos en la puerta.

-Mmm.. Creo que es mejor que no, ya es tarde y mañana ambos debemos levantarnos temprano -dijo, recorde que me habia contado que mañana empieza a trabajar en el hospital de Carlisle.

-Oh. Es cierto -dije- entonces que descanses -lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, que descanses tu tambien, nos vemos mañana -dijo correspondiendo mi saludo. Entre y escuche como se iba. Subi a mi habitación y me acoste, estaba bastante cansada pero aun asi no podia dormir, no se que me pasaba, ayer dormi re bien, pensé , oh, claro que si, estaba en brazos de Edward y hoy no, que estoy diciendo?!, definitivamente estoy mal, el sonido de mi cel me saca de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Edward.

_**La pase muy bien contigo, gracias, que descanses.**_

_**Edward.**_

Sonreí como una tonta y le contesté.

_**Yo tambien la pase bien, gracias a ti por invitarme, que descanses tu tambien.**_

_**Bella.**_

Y asi me quede dormida, pensando en lo bien que la paso en su compania.

** Gracias kris21; naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii, ninacara, maleja twihard por comentar y a todas la que leen obvio.**


	11. ACERCAMIENTO II

**CAPITULO 11 Acercamiento II**

**Bella Pov**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Me di un baño y baje a desayunar.

-Buen día familia -dije sonriendo y sirviendome una taza de café.

-Buen día hija -dijo mi madre dandome un beso en la frente.

-Buen dia Bella -dijo mi padre -te ves contenta, dormiste bien? -pregunto.

-Por favor! Bella esta asi porque tuvo una cita ayer con Edward y seguro que le fue muy bien -dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara.

-Nada que ver Em, es cierto que sali con Edward pero no fue una cita, solo fue una cena entre amigos -dije seria.

-Jaja! Como tu digas Bellita -dijo yendose.

Estaba por desayunar cuando sonó mi cel,me sorprendí al ver que era un mensaje de Edward.

* Buen dia princesa, que tengas un agradable dia.

Edward

"Princesa"? mmm... sonaba bien. Sonreí y le conteste.

* Buenos dias, gracias, que tengas un bonito día tu tambien. Suerte en tu primer día de trabajo.

Bella

* Gracias.

Edward

Termine de desayunar y fui a la oficina. Con las chicas estuvimos termiando algunas cosas para el desfile de mañana, unos golpes me sacan de mi tarea.

Adelante -dije y vi a un Edward muy sonriente y con una rosa en la mano entrar.

-Hola. Como estas? -pregunto dandome un beso en la mejilla- la traje para ti -dijo dandome la rosa, instintivamente me la lleve a la nariz, tenia un rico aroma.

-Gracias Edward, no debiste molestarte, es hermosa -dije.

-No tanto como tu -dijo acariciando mi mejilla que ya estaba sonrojada. Eran ideas mías o Edward estaba flirtenado conmigo?

-Mmm... Eh... que te trae por aca? -pregunte nerviosa y apartandome de su roce.

-Mmm.. Bueno, vine a invitarte a almorzar, si quieres -dijo dudoso.

En realidad tenia mucho trabajo y no pensaba salir a almorzar pero viendolo ahi no me pude rehusar.

-Claro que si -dije tomando mi bolsa- las chicas tambien vienen? -pregunte.

-Si, ya se fueron hacia el restaurante -dijo mientras saliamos.

El almuerzo fue realmente entretenido y divertido, hablando de muchas tonterias, luego Edward me llevo a la oficina.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, puedo pasar por ti a las 18:30? -pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro Edward, te espero a esa hora en mi casa, gracias por el almuerzo, no vemos -dije despidiendome.

Estuve en la ofcina hasta las 17 y luego fui a mi casa, me di un baño, me puse unos jeans, una remera con cuello y mangas largas verde oscuro, unas botas y agarre un abrigo por si volviamos tarde, baje y fui a la cocina por un vaso con jugo, en eso suena el timbre.

-Hola -dije despues de abrir la puerta.

-Hola -dijo sonriendome- estas hermosa.

-Gracias, tu no te ves mal -dije mientras subiamos al auto. En el camino nos contamos como nos fue en el día, a Edward le estaba yendo muy bien en el hospital, el tenía una especialización en pediatría, al parecer le gusta muchos los niños.

-Edward, vas a decirme donde vamos? -pregunte ya que no reconocí el camino.

-Ya veras, espero que te guste.

Estacionó el auto a la orilla de un sendero y me hizo una se a para avanzar dentro del bosque. Me quede quieta un momento, no tenia muy buen equilibrio que digamos y si caminar en una superficie plana ya era complicado para mi, ni hablar de caminar sobre un montón de raíces.

-No te preocupes, no iremos muy lejos -dijo al verme vacilar- y yo te voy a ayudar -tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar.

Diez o quince minutos despues teniamos delante de nosotros un prado muy hermoso lleno de flores de todos los colores, no lo podia creer, el lugar era magico.

-Esto es maravilloso Edward -dije emocionada.

-Si que lo es -dijo mirandome de una manera que no supe decifrar pero que me hizo creer que no lo decía por el paisaje.

Edward saco una manta de una mochila que no me habia dado cuenta de que la traia y nos sentamos a observar el crepusculo, todo se veia tan hermoso, parecia irreal, en un momento pose mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, me sentia tan bien a su lado. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que se hizo de noche y comencé a tener frio.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Edward- hace frio y parece que va a llover.

-No. No quiero irme -dije rapidamente- me siento tan a gusto.

-Lo se, pero es tarde. Prometo que volveremos otro día -dijo tendiendome la mano para ayudarme a levantar, una vez que encendimos unas linternas y nos dispusimos a ir al auto algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, Edward me alzó tipo novia y empezó a ir mas rapido.

-Edward que haces? Bajame que puedo caminar -dije preocupada ya que la vision era escasa y no queria que nos cayeramos por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Bella, no dejare que te caigas, pero es que así vamos mas rapido, no quiero que te mojes, te puedes resfriar -dijo.

-Edward, que no ves que ya estamos todos mojados? -pregunte.

-Bella, no te quejes, igual ya estamos llegando -dijo sonriendo. Me ayudo a entrar al auto, hizo lo mismo y me llevo a mi casa, ya llegando la lluvia se largo con mas intensidad. Cuando entramos comencé a llamar a mis padres y hermanos pero al parecer ninguno estaba.

-Creo que no hay nadie -dije.

-Eso parece, deberias cambiarte o en serio te enfermaras -dijo serio.

-Esta bien, tú deberias hacer lo mismo -dije llevandolo a mi habitación, entramos y le di una toallas.

-Esperame, ya vuelvo -dije dirigiendome a la habitacion de Jass por un pijama, estoy segura de que le va aquedar ya que son casi de la misma talla y no creo que Jasper se moleste.

-Ten, ponte esto -dije dandole la ropa y me fui al baño a cambiarme.

Fuimos hasta la sala y nos pusimos a mirar tele. En un momento suena mi celu, era Alice.

*Hola Al, como estas? (Bella)

*Hola Bella, todo bien, aca un poco aburrida. Que haces? (Alice)

*Oh. Acá con Edward miramos una peli (Bella)

* Edward? Edward está ahi? (Alice)

*Si. Es que salimos pero nos agarró la lluvia y volvimos a casa (Bella)

*Ah. Ultimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ustedes... Hay algo que quieras contarme? (Alice)

*Jaja! NO. Alice, deja de pensar tonterias y dime para que llamaste? (Bella)

*Hay bueno... Igual hablaremos, de esta no te escapas.. Mi amigo Benjamin abre un bar y me ha invitado, así que vamos a ir para allá , avisale a Edward y yo le digo a Rose, Enseguida te mando un mensaje con la direccion. Bye (Alice)

-Pasó algo? -pregunto Edward al verme mirar fijamente el cel ya que Alice me colgó sin dejar que le dijera chau.

-Eh. Si. Nos invito a un nuevo bar que abrió un amigo suyo o algo asi -dije.

-Ah. Primero debemos pasar por mi casa asi me cambio -dijo sonriendo.

Subi a cambiarme y luego fuimos a casa de Edward para que hiciera lo mismo y nos dirigimos al bar.

**Alice Pov.**

Que suerte que Rose, Emmett, Bella y Edward aceptaron salir porque me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Llegamos y nos dejaron pasar inmediatamente ya que era amiga del dueño, me encanta estos privilegios. Conozco a Benjamin desde hace mucho y somos muy buenos amigos. Aunque el siempre quiso algo mas conmigo pero la verdad yo estaba muy ocupada en mis estudios.  
El lugar era muy agradable, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y blanco, habia luces de todos colores y la musica estaba muy buena. Fuimos a una mesa y pedimos algo de beber, todavia no habia visto a Benja, lo estaba buscando con la mirada cuando...

-Ese es Jasper? -preguntó Edward. Lo mire para ver hacia donde miraba él y si, efectivamente ahi estaba Jasper bailanndo muy pegado a una chica.

-Si. Y esta bailando con María, una ex suya -dijo Bella.

-Que? La zorra esa es su ex? Por Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando. Bailar asi deberia ser ilegal. Rayos! Se supone que esta salida era para levantarme el animo. OMG! La zorra se le tiro encima, desde aca puedo ver como le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Mierda!

-Alice estas bien? -pregunto Bella.

**Gracias a: kris21, naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii, ninacara, malejha twihard, por comentar y todas las que leen obvio... **

**Dejé un adelanto en el grupo en el face pasen por ahi www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	12. INCOMODIDAD

**Hola. Como están? Espero que estén teniendo un lindo finde. Gracias chicas por comentar. ****Una recomendación: hay dos temas que me gustaría que escuchen asi entienden un poco mejor la situacion. Una es "Todo cambió" del grupo Camila y "Bésame en la boca" de Ricardo Montaner.**

**Capitulo 12 Incomodidad**

**Alice Pov**

-Alice estas bien? -pregunto Bella- Alice?

-Eh. Si. A que viene tu pregunta? Estoy buscando a Benjamin, no lo veo por ningun lado -dije haciendome la desentenndida- oh alli esta -me levante y fui a la barra donde estaba Benja.

-Hola Benja, como estas? -dije intentando darle una sonrisa sincera.

-Alice! Ahora que te veo mejor querida -dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla -como estas tu?

Estaba bien hasta que vi al idiota que me gusta tragandose la lengua de una zorra. Pensé -Estoy bien! Este lugar es maravilloso, gracias por invitrme.

-Oh no tienes nada que agradecer. Me alegra que te guste. Viniste sola? O con algún novio? -pregunto.

-Jaja! No tengo novio y lo sabes -le conteste.

-Genial! Asi te tengo para mi solito toda la noche -me dijo en tono seductor. Yo solo le sonreí. Estaba acostumbra a que Benja se me insinue y ya no me incomodaba.

-Vine con mi hermano y unos amigos. Ven que te los presento -dije tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo hacia nuestra mesa, mientras nos acercabamos pude ver que Rose y Emmett ya habían llegado, pero lo malo era que tambien estaban allí el idiota y la zorra.

-Chicos les presento a Benjamin, el dueño del bar -dije llamando su atencion.

-El es mi hermano Edward, mi amiga Bella, Mi hermana Rose y su novio Emmett, el es Jasper hermano de Bella y ella es Maria -dije señalandolos a medida que iba diciendo sus nombres y Benja saludo a todos.

-Buenas noches, espero la estén pasando bien -dijo Benja una vez que termino de saludar.

-Siii.. Este lugar es genial -dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado.

-Gracias. Me alegra que la estén pasando bien -dijo Benja sonriendo- la siguiente ronda es invitación de la casa y pueden venir cuando quieran.

-Oh. Si. claro que volveremos y muy pronto -dijo Emmett.

-Hay! Jazzy amor, esa canción me encanta, bailemos -dijo la zorra arrastrandolo a la pista de baile.

-Ahora si me disculpan me robare a esta hermosa señorita un rato -dijo Benja tomandome de la cintura y sacandome de allí.

**Jasper Pov**

Estaba acostado mirando tele cuando recibí una llamada. Era María.

*Hola.

Jasper

*Hola cariño. Que haces?

María

*Nada interesante, solo miro tele. Por?

Jasper

*Es que quería preguntarte si puedes pasar por mi al hospital, es que mi auto esta en el taller.

María

*Claro que si, a las 19 estaré ahi.

Jasper

*Gracias amor. Nos vemos. Besote.

María

*Jaja! Dale. Besos para vos tambien. Nos vemos.

Jasper

Mire la hora y eran las 18 asi que fui a darme un baño y luego fui al hospital, parecia como que iba a llover. Llegue y María ya estaba saliendo. Cuando estabamos yendo a su casa comenzó a llover. Tardamos unos 20 minutos en llegar.

-Ok. Corramos hasta la entrada, aunque creo que igual nos mojaremos un poco -dijo ella divertida.

-Jaja! Creonque si. Saca tu llaves antes de bajar -le dije.

Bajamos y corrimos hacia la entrada, pero María no podía abrir la puerta y comenzó a reirse.

-Apurate María, la lluvia esta fria y nos podemos enfermar -le dije finjiendo seriedad.

-Jaja! Perdón es que no puedo abrir la puerta, no se que ocurre -dijo sin para de reir.

-A ver, dejame a mi -dije intentando abrir yo, tarde unos segundo pero al fin lo logré y entramos a la casa completamente empapados.

-Hay que quitarnos esta ropa mojada -dije.

-Si, claro que nos quitaremos la ropa -dijo en forma seductora y aceracandose a mi lentamente. Me saco el abrigo que tenia y luego se sacó el suyo, despues comenzó a desprender los botones de mi camisa y cuando termino la tiro al suelo. Entonces comenzo a desprender los botones de su uniforme mientras yo la miraba embobado, en un momento se detuvo y con una mirada lasciciva dijo

-No piensas ayudarme? -No aguante mas y se la arranque sin importarme que los botones salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones, me asombre aun mas cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia remera, me abalancé sobre su labios y nos besamos apasionadamente, me encantaba estar con esta mujer, me volvia loco en la cama, se prendio por mi cuello y colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, en ese momento la lleve hasta su habitación donde recordamos viejos tiempos.

...

-Estas bien? -le pregunte ya que estaba muy callada.

-Claro que si, es solo que me dejaste exausta -dijo sonriendo y acariciandome. En eso suena su telefono.

-Hola. No. Si. Dale le digo a Jass y nos vemos alla. Besos.

-Era mi prima Irina y nos invito a un nuevo bar que abre hoy. Quieres ir? -pregunto.

-Claro, pero primero debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme -dije.

Llegamos al bar y María me presento a sus primas y amigos, entramos enseguida por que al parecer una de ellas es amiga del dueño. El lugar era magnifico, buena música, tanto que ni bien entramos Maria me arrastro a la pista de baile, a ella le gusta bailar. Y lo hacia de una manera muy provocativa. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando hasta que escuhe que alguien me hablaba.

-Así los quería encontrar -dijo Emmett con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola hermano, que haces aquí? -pregunte.

-Jaja! Vinimos con los chicos a divertirnos un rato, vengan a salurdarlos -dijo y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban Rose, Edward y Bella. Los saludamos y nos sentamos con ellos. En un momento aparece Alice tomada de la mano de un tipo. No se porque pero no me gusto nada verla con ese.

-Chicos les presento a Benjamin, el dueño del bar -dijo llamando nuestra atencion.

-El es mi hermano Edward, mi amiga Bella, Mi hermana Rose y su novio Emmett, el es Jasper hermano de Bella y ella es Maria -dijo señalandonos a medida que iba diciendo nuestros nombres y el tipo saludo a todos.

-Buenas noches, espero la estén pasando bien -dijo una vez que termino de saludar.

-Siii.. Este lugar es genial -dijo Emmett muy entusiasmado.

-Gracias. Me alegra que la estén pasando bien -dijo el tal Benjamin sonriendo- la siguiente ronda es invitación de la casa y pueden venir cuando quieran.

-Oh. Si. claro que volveremos y muy pronto -dijo Emmett.

-Hay! Jazzy amor, esa canción me encanta, bailemos -dijo María arrastrandome a la pista de baile. Yo me quedé mirando en direccion a la mesa y vi cuando el tipo ese tomaba pocesibamente de la cintura a Alice, quien rayos se creia que era para hacer eso? Me dieron ganas de romperle la cara por desubicado, un momento, porque estoy pensando eso, Alice es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no puedo reclamarle nada y menos despues de lo que hice con María.

-Jazzy estas bien? -pregunto María sacandome de mis confusos pensamientos.

**Bella Pov**

-Pensé que a Jass le gustaba Alice -dijo Edward cuando nos quedamos solo ya que todos estaban bailando.

-Yo tambien creí eso, no se que paso -dije sincera.

-Bueno, lo que si esta claro es que a Alice no le agrado nada ver a Jass en esa chica -dijo él.

-Si. Lo noté, luego hablare con ellos, María era novia de Jass en el instituto, terminaron cuando ambos fueron a la universidad aunque siempre la pasan juntos cuando se reencuentran aquí, pero no se bien que tipo de relación tienen -dije pensativa.

-Oh. Espero que Alice no esté enamorada, no quiero que sufra -dijo él.

-Si. Hablaré con ella luego -dije.

-Mmm.. Bella, quieres bailar? -pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Es que yo no se bailar Edward -dije apenada, soy un desastre para eso.

-No es tan dificil. Todo depende de quien dirija -dijo parandose y tendiéndome la mano. La tome y nos dirigimos a la pista.

La música era muy animada hasta que empezaron los lentos, el tema "Todo cambio" de camila comenzó a sonar, crei que volveriamos a la mesa pero Edward me acercó mas a él y puso uno de sus brazos en mi cintura. Estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa. No podía mantenerle la mirada asi que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

**"Todo cambio cuando te vi"**

Susurro en mi oido. Oh por Dios! Su voz era tan suave y dulce.

**"De blanco y negro a color me convertí"**

La canción seguía sonando.

**"Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada"**

Volvió a cantar en mi oido, eso solo hizo que mi pulso se acelerara.

**"Todo temblo dentro de mi. El universo escribió que fueras para mi y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue perderme en tu amor, simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy"**

Este se estaba saliendo de control, Edward cantando una canción muy romántica, me la estaba cantando a mi? No. No creo que eso esa así. Estoy alucinando.

**"Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor dejame decir que todo te di, y no hay como explicarlo, simplemente asi lo sentí cuando te vi"**

No se porque pero recordé la primera vez que nos vimos, fue algo vergonzozo para mi pero sonreí al recordarlo.

**"Me sorprendió todo de ti, de blanco y negro a color me convertí.**  
**Se que no es fácil decir Te amo, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero así es el amor simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy"**

Esto parecía una declaración, una muy linda y romántica, no, eso no podía ser, estoy segura de que no me cantaba a mi, la mujer de la que Edward se enamorara iba a ser muy afortunada, él es una buena persona, aunque a decir verdad no lo imaginaba con ninguna chica, y porque no? Eso es lo normal no. Edward se separó un poco de mi y me miró fijamente.

**"Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor dejame decir que todo te di, y no hay como explicarlo, simplemente asi lo sentí cuando te vi**"

OMG! No puede ser tan tierno, estaba a punto de derretirme y no sabia porque. Estaba confundida

**"Todo cambio cuando te vi"**

Cuando termino la canción Edward me dio una vuelta en lo que comenzó otra. "Besame en la boca" de Ricardo Montaner. No lo puedo creer! Edward sonrio y yo comencé a hiperventilar.

**"Besame en la boca, con tu lágrima de risa. Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar. Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta y al mar mas profundo bésale con tu mirar. Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído, besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar..."**

Edward cantaba suavemnente mientra me miraba, yo no entendía nada Edward estaba seduciéndome? No podía ser, era mi amigo, nunca vi intenciones diferentes a la de una amistad. Oh por Dios! Edward miraba mis labios. Vi su intención, iba a besarme, que se supone debia hacer? Salir corriendo? Se acerco lentamente, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos.

**Jaja! No me odien! Fue un capi largo, espero les haya gustado. Saludos a todas. Hasta la próxima. Valeria.**

**Gracias a: kris21, naye15, lexa0619, joiitahlaloquii, ninacara, malejha twihard, lupis93 por comentar y todas las que leen obvio...**


	13. PRIMER BESO

**Capítulo 13 Primer beso**

**Bella pov**

Edward cantaba suavemnente mientra me miraba, yo no entendía nada Edward estaba seduciéndome? No podía ser, era mi amigo, nunca vi intenciones diferentes a la de una amistad. Oh por Dios! Edward miraba mis labios. Vi su intención, iba a besarme, que se supone debia hacer? Salir corriendo? Se acerco lentamente, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara, sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos cuando...

-Bella, Edward, al fin los encuentro, ya es tarde, debemos irnos, mañana hay que preparar todo para el desfile -dijo Alice haciendo que nos separáramos. No supe decifrar si lo que sentí era alivio o enojo para con mi amiga por interrimpir.

-Claro, vamos -dijo Edward y nos dirigimos a la salida, nos subimos al volvo y el camino a casa fue en total silencio. No la veía muy bien a Alice, debe estar mal por lo de Jass, tendria que hablar con ambos.

-Alice, te parece que me quedé en tu casa esta noche? -pregunte.

-Claro Bella, no hay problema -dijo intentando sonreir. De ahí en mas nadie dijo nada. Llegamos y subimos las escaleras.

-Que tengan buenas noches -dijo Edward sin mirarnos y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Buenas noches -dijimos ambas y entramos a la Habitación de Al.

-Alice, estas bien? Que paso con Jass? Creí que entre ustedes había algo -pregunte una vez que nos habíamos acostado.

-No lo se Bells, la verdad que no entiendo, me gusta y creí que yo le gustaba a él, pero ya ves que anda con esa tal María -dijo triste.

-No te preocupes Al, seguro que Jass no es para ti y por eso nada paso y si es para ti tarde o temprano estarán juntos. Si de verdad te gusta no debes rendirte, debes conquistarlo y quitárselo a María. -dije abrazandola.

-Tú crees? Creí que estabas del lado de esa -dijo seria.

-Jaja! Claro que si. No tengo nada en contra de María pero si ustedes se gustan no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Además creo que Jass está confundido y necesita de una ayuda para darse cuenta de que a la que quiere en realidad es a ti -dije sonriendole.

-Si tu lo dices. Ya pensaré en algo. Ahora a dormir que en un par de horas tendremos que levantarnos -dijo y se volvió a acostar.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi despertador, me levante, fui al baño y cuando volví Alice segui durmiendo, llame a un taxi para que me llevara a mi casa a cambiarme para ir a la oficina.

-Alice, levántate que se hace tarde, yo me voy a cambiar y nos encontramos en la oficina -dije despertandola.

-Ok. Esta bien -dijo medio dormida.

Baje y al parecer todavía todos dormían, subi al taxi y le dije la dirección. Llegue subí a mi habitación, me di un baño, desayune y fui a la oficina. Poco después llegaron las chicas y ahi estuvimos a las corridas toda la mañana. Estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dije y vi entrar a un muy sonriente Edward con un oso de peluche en las manos.

-Hola -dijo mirandome dulcemente.

-Hola Edward. Esta todo bien? -pregunte.

-Claro que si, se que estas muy ocupada pero quise pasar a ver si querias almorzar conmigo? -pregunto, mire la hora y eran las 1230.

-Mmm.. Bueno pero solo tengo 30 minutos, es que hay mucho que hacer aún y no me gustaria desaparecer mucho tiempo -dije

-Ok, 30 minutos son suficiente -dijo acercándose a mi -toma, te traje esto, espero te guste -me tendio el oso.

-Oh. Gracias Edward, no debiste molestarte esta muy bonito -dije abrazandolo era muy suave, de color marron claro y tenía un corazón rojo en el medio.

-Es que hoy lo vi en una tienda y pensé en ti -dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Eh.. Si. Gracias. Creo que mejor nos vamos -dije algo nerviosa. Fuimos al restaurante de la esquina y ambos pedimos tallarines con albóndigas. Hablamos de cosas triviales y luego me acompaño de nuevo a la oficina.

-Bella, me gustaría llevarte hoy al desfile si no te molesta -pregunto

-Claro que no Edward, puedes pasar por mi a las 19:30 -le dije.

-Ok. Nos vemos -me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subi a la oficina y despues de un rato fui al salon a ver como iba todo lo del desfile, todo estaba perfecto. luego volví a mi casa, hable un rato con Jasper que estaba mirando tele, me dijo que había invitado a María al desfile asi que cuando subi a mi habitación llame a Alice y le dije que sería bueno que invita a Benjamin tambien, luego me bañe, rize mi cabello y lo recogi en una media cola, me puse un vestido strapless lleno de lentejuelas doradas que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unas sandalias negra altas, maquillaje y baje. Mis padres estaban en la entrada.

-Estas muy bonita hija - dijo mi padre.

-Gracias papa, ya se van? -pregunte.

-Si, vas con nosotros? -pregunto mi madre.

-No, -dije- Edward viene por mi. Ambos sonrieron y en ese momento sono el timbre.

-Hola -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola -conteste.

-Estas hermosa -dijo.

-Gracias -dije- tu tambien te ves muy bien.

-Gracias -dijo. Nos dirigimos hacia su auto, me abrio la puerta y ayudo a entrar era muy caballero, luego subio él y nos dirigimos hacia el desfile. Cuando llegamos estaba lleno de reporteros.

-Odio a los reporteros -dije- seguro van a atacarme, hace mucho no me ven, no despues del accidente, me van a bombardear con preguntas -dije poniendome nerviosa.

-No te preocupes que yo estaré contigo en todo momento y no dejare que nadie se te acerque -dijo riendo y saliendo del auto, me ayudo a bajar y cuando se dieron cuenta de que habia llegado los de la prensa se abalanzaron sobre mi, Edward me llevo hasta adentro nos sentamos y un rato despues comenzo el desfile, salio todo bien, las tres subimos a la tarima y dimos las gracias, despues fuimos al coctail que habia, Edward no se separo de mi en toda la  
noche, despues me llevo a mi casa, me ayudo a bajar del auto y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-La pasaste bien? -pregunte, seguiamos parado frente a la puerta.

diverti mucho, gracias -dijo sonriendo.

-Que bueno -dije.

Se pone serio -Bella yo... -dijo acercandose demasiado. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, puso sus labios en los mios se sentia suave y calido, al principio no supe que hacer pero luego le correspondi, me tomo de la cintura y profundizó el beso, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y entrelaze mis dedos en sus cabellos, me sentia tan bien, hasta que recorde a Micke, no podia hacerle eso a él, me tensé, Edward se dio cuenta y se separo de mi.

**Jaja! Al parecer las cosas se estan poniendo interesante (ya era hora no?) :p Bueno espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Besotes.**


	14. CENA DE COMPROMISO

**Hola. Hola. Nuevo capi.. Espero les guste. :)**

**CAPITULO 14 Cena de compromiso**

**Jasper Pov**

No puedo creer que Alice haya venido con el tipejo ese, por Dios! Es cualquiera! o acaso estan saliendo? No, eso no puede ser, Alice no puede salir con alguien como él. Pero porque estoy pensando esto? Acaso estoy celoso? NO, no puede ser, yo estoy con María, eso debe significar algo. Pero odio como la mira, odio como busca pretextos para tocarla, es un imbécil, deberia ser yo quien la acaricie, deberia ser yo quien la haga sonreir.

-Amor esta bien? -pregunto María tomándome de la mano, no me di cuenta de que las tenia en un puño.  
Aparte rapidamente mi mano de la suya, no se porque pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que necesito ir al baño -dije y me levante, necesitaba un trago. Fui hasta la barra y pedí un wisky. No entiendo que me esta pasando, acaso Alice me interesa mas de lo que yo creo? Sera eso cierto?

-Que linda pareja hacen Alice y Benja no? -pregunto mi hermana.

-Que? -pregunte finjiendo indiferencia.

-Hay no te hagas que te vi mirándolos hace un rato, o es que acaso te molesta verlos juntos? -pregunto.

-Jaja! Porque iba a molestarme, Alice puede hacer lo que quiere de su vida -conteste.

-Jasper porque no me dices que te pasa? Crei que te gustaba Alice y resulta que estás con María -pregunto seria.

-Es que no se que me pasa, creo si me gusta, estoy confundido, no se, que se yo -conteste aturdido por mis recientes pensamientos.

-Jaja! Pues yo creo que Alice es perfecta para ti, asi que deberias de arreglar las cosas -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu crees que pueda arreglarlo?, no creo que Alice esté interesada en mi -dije algo triste.

-No seas tonto, debes intentarlo, pero antes debes terminar con María de lo contrario Alice no te daría oportunidad.

-Ok. esta bien, si tu lo dices lo intentaré, gracias hermanita. -dije dandole un beso y yendome a hablar con María.

**Bella POV**

-Bella yo... -dijo acercandose demasiado. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, puso sus labios en los mios se sentia suave y calido, al principio no supe que hacer pero luego le correspondi, me tomo de la cintura y profundizó el beso, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello y entrelaze mis dedos en sus cabellos, me sentia tan bien, hasta que recorde a Micke, no podia hacerle eso a él, me tensé, Edward se dio cuenta y se separo de mi.

-Edward, lo siento, yo... -dije nerviosa- no puedo hacer esto -entre a la casa, corri a mi habitacion, busque la foto de Micke que tenia en el cajon de la mesa de noche. -Lo siento amor, perdoname por lo que hice -dije llorando. Me sentía muy mal. En eso golpearon la puerta.

-Bella estas ahi? era la voz de mi madre. Guardé la foto y me fui al baño, abri la ducha y le grite.

-Si mamá, pasa, estoy por darme un baño -intente hacer que no se notara que estaba llorando.

-Ah bueno, solo queria felicitarte por lo del desfile, estuvo todo muy lindo, ya me voy a dormir.

-Gracias mamá, que descanses, nos vemos mañana -conteste. Sali y me acoste, estuve un rato pensando en lo que había pasado con Edward, estaba muy confundida, el beso me gustó pero como pude haberle hecho eso a Micke y me quedé dormida recordando las cosas que haciamos con Micke.

-Bella cariño, el almuerzo ya esta, es hora de levantarse -dijo mi madre.

-Esta bien ma, ya bajo -conteste. Me levante y mientras me bañaba recorde el beso de Edward y sentí como que necesitaba mas, por Dios! Que estoy diciendo? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, decidí de que era hora de salir, baje, almorzamos y subi a preparar mis cosas para la cena de compromiso, estaba en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dije.

-Permiso hermanita, puedo hablar contigo un momento? -dijo Jass.

-Claro, que pasa? -pregunte sentandome en la cama al igual que él.

-Es que quería decirte que ya no estoy con María, en realidad lo nuestro no era nada formal y ayer le dije que me gustaba otra persona, creo que la elegí en un primer momento por costumbre y como ya nos conocíamos y sabiamos lo que nos gustaba del otro lo hacía todo mas fácil, pero me di cuenta de que quiero algo mas y ese algo es amor, se que suena cursi en mi, pero es lo que quiero y se que algo de eso es lo que siento por Alice, asi que ahora me dedicaré a conquistarla -dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es genial Jass, me alegro de que hayas tomado esa desición, estoy segura de que te va a ir bien. -dije abrazandolo- y María que te dijo?

-Me dijo que estaba todo bien y que ella intuía algo asi, me pregunto si era Alice la que me gusta. Le pregunte porque pensaba que era ella y me dijo que era por como me puse cuando la vi con Benjamin, le dije que si era Alice y me deseo suerte dijo que ella cree que tambien le gusto por como se puso el día que nos vió salir juntos de mi habitación.

-Oh, me alegro de que no tengas problemas con ella, al igual que tu tambien se merece alguien que la ame, estoy segura de que así será, es una buena persona -dije sonriendo- tal vez la podríamos ayudar, para la boda de Emmett viene Petter y estoy segura de que se llevaran bien.

-Jaja! Ahora Bella anda de cupido, mira que bien -dijo sonriendo- pero tienes razón hablare con Petter para ver cuando viene y organizamos una salida, ahora me voy que se que tienes que irte, ah y por favor no le digas nada a Alice -dijo.

-Si, no te preocupes que no le diré nada -dije mientras el se iba.

Se supone que nos arreglariamos en casa de las chicas, mire la hora y eran las 14, asi que me fui hasta alla, estaba un poco nerviosa de ver a Edward, no sabía que iba a decirle ni como iba a reaccionar, estoy muy confundida, me gusto su beso pero no puedo, no me puede gustar, yo amo a Micke... cuando llegue me atendio Esme y me dijo que las chicas estaban arriba, subi y efectivamente ya estaban ahi, todas con algo en la cara.

-Jaja! Que es eso? -pregunte riendo.

-Es una mascara relajante -dijo Alice- ven -me empujo haciendo que me siente en una silla delante de un espejo y tambien me puso la mascara, despues de eso nos pintamos las uñas, nos bañamos y cuando estabamos arreglando nuestro cabello tocaron la puerta y entro Esme con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Alice, trajeron esto para ti -dijo sonriendo. Al sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos hasta llegar a Esme.

-Para mi? Hay que lindo! Me encantan las rosas! -decía aún saltando.

-Quien te las manda? -Preguntó Leah.

-Seguro que Benjamin, ese chico es tan dulce -dijo Rose suspirando.

-Por favor Al ya dinos quien es, ahi hay una tarjeta -dije impaciente, seguro las mandaba Jass. Al leyó la tarjeta.

**"Soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que sos la mujer perfecta para mi, pero prometo recompenzartelo"**

**J. S.**

-J S? Quien es J S? -preguntó Leah.

-Anda Alice, dinos quien es -dijo Rose.

-Alice sonriendo me miro y dijo -Es quien creo que es?- yo solo asentí -es Jasper, es Jasper -decía saltando otra vez.

-Jasper? Pero no sale con la tal María? -preguntó Rose

-Salían, ya no -dije sonriendo.

-Como? Y hasta ahora nos lo dices? -dijo Alice finjiendo enojo.

-Es que hasta ahora hablamos de él, y deberias estar contenta ahora que tienes el camino libre asi que no me mires asi -dije haciendo un puchero.

-Siii! Estoy muy contenta, por fin Jass y yo vamos a estar juntos. -dijo saltando nuevamente.

-Muy bien, terminemos de arreglarnos -dijo Rose.

-Terminamos de vestirnos y bajamos, los chicos nos estaban esperando al pie de las escaleras, cuando nos vieron -comenzaron a silbar y yo a temblar al ver a Edward, ya que no lo habia visto en toda la tarde.

-Estas preciosa mi amor -dijo Emmett besando apasionadamente a Rose.

-Tu tambien mi vida -le dijo Jacob a Leah, tambien besandola.

-Tu tambien estas muy bonita -dijo Jasper a Alice tendiendole el brazo.

-Gracias -dijo Al.

-Estas hermosa -dijo Edward mientras todos se iban a al jardin donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre -conteste.

-Eso es porque es verdad -dijo dandome un beso muy cerca de los labios y me tomo de la mano llevandome con los demas-ademas el azul es mi color favorito- sonrio de lado.

La velada estuvo agradable, despues de un rato cenamos y posteriormente volvimos al jardin, casi ni hable con Edward, a decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa por lo ocurrido ayer, en un momento vi que Rose se tocaba el cuello.

-Que sucede? -pregunté.

-Es que no tengo el collar que me regalo Emmett, debi olvidarlo en mi mesita de noche -dijo.

-Ok, no te preocupes que yo la busco -dije dirigiendome a las escaleras, subi y vi que Edward salía de su habitacion.

-Paso algo? -pregunto acercandose.

-Rose quiere un collar que le regalo Emmett -dije algo nerviosa.

-Oh. Bella yo... Quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, pero es que yo... me enamore de ti -dijo mirandome fijamente- me enamore y quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrartelo -no podia crer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Edward yo... -intente decir pero no me dejo.

-Shh, Solo dejame amarte -dijo y me beso, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida y su beso me estaba gustando asi que le correspondi, una vez mas enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, el seguía besandome mientras nos dirigia a una habitación, no se cual era, me recosto en la cama sin dejar de besarme.

-Te amo Bella -dijo con la voz entrecortada- te amo y quiero que estemos juntos.

Yo estaba perdida, sus besos estaban volviendome loca, sin pensar comencé a deprenderle la camisa, nos besabamos apasionadamente, lo deseaba podia sentirlo en mi cuerpo, sus caricias estaban matandome, no podia pensar coherentemente pero aun asi me acorde de Micke, me separe de Edward y sali corriendo de la habitacion, al pie de las escaleras estaban Carlisle y Jasper.

-Bella que sucede? -pregunto Jass al verme.

-Lo siento no puedo hablar ahora -dije- me prestas tu auto? -le pregunte a Jass que me entrego las llaves y sali de la casa, subi al auto y comence a conducir no sabia a donde ir, hasta que se me ocurrio un lugar, estacione y entre, me costo bastante encontrarlo ya que nunca habia venido, busque hasta que lo encontré, una lapida de marmol blanco "Micke Newton", me tumbe sobre ella.

-Perdoname amor, por favor perdoname, no quise engañarte, te amo por favor perdoname -dije llorando- perdoname y llevame contigo, por favor.

En realidad no se que me paso, yo amo a Micke, solo me deje llevar por el momento, pero debo admitir que con Edward me sentia bien, aun no descifro que son todas esas emociones que siento cuando estoy con él, no creo que sea amor, no puedo amarlo yo amo a Micke. De pronto comenzó a llover, pero no me importó y ahí me quede hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

**naye15: siii.. al fin.. aunque sea un poco.. aunque a Bella se le va a acomplicar soltarse.. Gracias. Abrazos.**

**maleja twihard: y si... Edward va tener que tener paciencia.. Gracias por comentar.. saludos.**


End file.
